O so fine, Cherry Wine
by CastleFan1296
Summary: Josh always gets in the way of Castle and Beckett, so I thought it would be lovely for Castle to get in the way of Josh and Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**  
><em>

_Hey Kate it's me, I wanted to make sure that we're still on for tonight. Its been a while and I finally have some time off from work. Call __me back._

Josh. Beckett closed her phone and set it down on her desk. She had no intention of calling him back anytime soon. She wanted to enjoy her lunch break with her fellow detectives and Castle.

"Dude, are you gonna eat that?" Ryan asked as he took some of Esposito's chips.

"C'mon bro, I was getting to it. I guess you don't mind me taking your cookies then" Esposito said as he took a cookie and started eating it.

"Not at all, the floor kind of ruined it for me." Ryan smirked as Esposito spat out the soiled cookie.

"What are we, 4 years old?" Beckett said as she watched the two detectives fight over food. She got up from her seat and made her way over to the cappuccino machine.

"So, any big plans for tonight?" Castle asked as he leaned on the counter next to Beckett.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Always with the mystery. Well if you don't have anything, I was wondering..."

"Hey, a body just dropped." Ryan interrupted.

"Ok we'll be right there." Beckett sighed and looked back at Castle, "You were saying?"

"Uh it can wait, arresting bad guys comes first." Castle smiled at her.

….

The day was a drag, they made no progress with the case, and tensions were running high. Beckett sighed as her phone rang.

"Hey Josh."

"Hey how's it going over there? You didn't call me back."

"Yea sorry, it's been a pretty hectic day."

"You can tell me all about it at dinner tonight, I'm bringing Tai."

_Uh oh, forgot about dinne__r. Why is he always buying food, I bet he doesn't even know how to cook._ "Um about dinner…" Beckett was trying to think of a nice way to blow him off. She wasn't in the mood for company, even if that company was her boyfriend. "I'm going to be working late; this case is like a really bad…jigsaw puzzle." She shook her head at that analogy.

"Aw c'mon Kate I want to spend time with you while I can. I miss you."

"We can talk about this later I have to go." Beckett saw that Castle was making his way to her desk. She didn't want him to know about the little 'date' that she and Josh were supposed to have.

"Anything new with the case?" Castle asked as he watched her put her phone down.

"No, not one helpful thing."

"Well it's getting late you should get home, eat, sleep. We can start off fresh in the morning."

"Yea I don't think we'll be able to do anything else until morning." She sighed as she got up and took her jacket and purse. "C'mon, I'll drive you home."

"Nonsense, I live further away from you. I'll take a cab home, there's no need for you to drive more than you have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go get some rest."

After Castle and Beckett arrived at their own homes it was only 15 minutes that past before Castle pulled out his phone.

_**Did you eat yet**__**?**_

_**I was just about to order take out.**_

_**Alone? **_

_**Yup.**_

_**Don't**__** order, I'll be there in 10.**_

Beckett closed her phone, no longer shocked that he invited himself over her house again. At least he didn't just show up at her door

..

Castle knocked on her door. Beckett opened it to find Castle smiling and holding a bag of groceries.

"Hey" Beckett said letting Castle in.

"I hope you're hungry because I plan on cooking you the best pasta you'll ever eat." Castle said while walking into her kitchen.

It was about 10 when they finally sat down to eat the fabulous dinner Castle cooked up. Beckett was pretty impressed with his speed. They sat down at the dinner table to eat. Beckett poured wine for the both of them.

Beckett took one sip, "Really Castle? Cherry flavored wine?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"It's strange. Why won't you let the cherry thing go?" Beckett asked jokingly.

"Hey, I didn't plan on buying it. It was just sitting there and I thought it might be interesting. I thought right." Castle said as he saw Beckett take another big sip from her glass.

"It's growing on me." Beckett put her glass down and began to eat her spaghetti. They were having a light conversation about the strangest beverages they ever drank when Beckett slurped her spaghetti and it smacked her cheek. Castle laughed out loud as she tried to get a napkin to wipe her cheek. Castle took his, wrapped it around his finger, and slowly reached over to wipe her sauce covered cheek. Beckett looked into his eyes as he did hers. The smiles were fading and they simply just sat there gazing into each others eyes. Kate was the first to speak, "Well I think my face is pretty clean now."

Castle chuckled and removed his hand from her cheek. "Why don't we move this to the couch, I'm pretty much done here." They took their plates to the sink and brought their wine glasses to the living room.

"Ok, two full glasses of this and I don't feel a thing." Kate said as she swayed a bit in her seat on the couch.

Castle sat close enough but not enough where they are touching. "Well the point was to enjoy it not get drunk, detective. Although, I'm all for it."

They clinked their glasses and took a few more sips when Castle jumped up, "I can't stay in silence anymore I need to hear music." He went to the radio and turned on a random station. As soon as the song started playing Castle grew a devious smile on his face. He quickly grabbed the remote to use as a "mic" and a pair of sunglasses he had in his coat pocket. He made a dramatic turn to Kate and started to sing.

_You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel_

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing

With every line Castle started acting out the lyrics. 

They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

Kate could only watch as he moved his body slowly with the music.

_Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love<em>_ and  
>Fill me with your poison <em>

Castle took two steps towards Kate, who was staring at him, until he was in front of her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up off the couch as he sang the next part.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction _

She was surprised that he even knew the words, never mind how good his voice sounded. He held the "mic" up to Kate so she would sing. She hesitated a little bit, but figured 'what the hell'._  
><em>

_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>_Your touch so foreign  
>It's supernatural <em>

_Extraterrestrial_

Castle dropped the remote on the couch and brought one of Kate's hands into his and wrapped his other arm around her back. He started to dance with her as she began laughing. They were not moving to the rhythm of the song. Castle twirled her and brought her back into his loose arms. Kate wasn't having it, it was her turn to take control and have some fun. She pushed him on to the couch and grabbed the remote to start her solo. She started to step backwards slowly as she sang

_Your so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic_

Kate started to move her hips which brought Castle's eyes to them. She started dancing slowly, taking a few steps towards him, and pointed

_Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_

Just then the door to Beckett's apartment opened and Josh walked in.

He took a few steps into her apartment before he noticed who she was with and what she was doing.

"What's going on here?" Josh asked looking at Castle then back at Beckett.

"We were just having a little fun after the day we had." Beckett said as she put the remote down and turned the radio off.

"We huh? I thought _you_ were working. If you got off early enough for "fun", why didn't you call me?" Josh didn't hide his annoyance.

"It was a last minute thing."

"Um I'm going to head home, it's getting late." Castle said as he grabbed his coat. He then whispered into Kate's ear, "Talk about buzzkill." She had to hide her laugh so Josh wouldn't get madder.

"Yea it's probably best you do go home." Josh said with an attitude.

"No Castle its ok you don't have to go" Beckett turned to Josh and said in a low voice "What's wrong with you, he is my guest and you treat him with respect."

"That's how you treat your guests?" Josh asked while looking at the couch, then back at her.

Castle felt the unmistakable tension in the air "Well goodbye Beckett, I'll see you in the morning. Uh, nice seeing you again Josh." He stuck out his hand, but Josh only ignored it. He made his way to the door, Kate followed. As he stepped in the hall he turned around, "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble."

"I can handle him. Are you good to drive home?" Beckett said while hanging on the door.

Castle smiled, "Do I detect you caring for my well-being."

"No, I don't want to be responsible for the death of a writer. It will ruin my reputation as a muse." Beckett said mockingly.

"Until tomorrow then."

_**wow that was fun to right. Review please. Im going to keep putting Josh through situations like these because he is annoying and I don't like him.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_Just about 12pm…_

"Ryan, you got anything on our suspect?" Beckett asked as she sat down in her chair.

"You mean other than the horrifying stench? This hobo is clean." Ryan said as dropped a file on his desk and pulled out his hand sanitizer.

Esposito turned his chair to face Beckett. "Turns out he was in a liquor store trying to schmooze his way into getting a free bottle."

"And now we have nothing to go on. Fan-freakin-tastic." Beckett was getting frustrated. "Have you guys seen Castle? It's so much quieter around here." She was looking around, hoping for her delicious hot coffee to appear. Defeated, she went to the break room for another espresso.

The elevator door opened, and in walks a man with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Can I help you sir?" Ryan asked as the man was standing near Beckett's desk.

"Oh, hey Ryan." Josh said.

"Uh we've met before?" Ryan had a confused look on his face.

"It's me, Josh."

"Oh right right. The long hair kind of threw me off. You grew it out more?"

"Yea, Kate said that she liked my hair a while back so I thought I would let it grow."

_I bet she's regretting that statement right about now. _An awkward silence fell upon them when Esposito walked up to them.

"Hey Esposito, how's it going?" Josh asked.

"Same ol' same ol', talking to scumbags, arresting dirtbags." Esposito whispered into Ryan's ear, "Who's this guy."

Ryan whispered back, "Beckett's boyfriend. Doctor what's his face."

"She's still going out with him?"

"Mhhm"

Josh interrupted them, "I'll just wait here for Kate."

_A few minutes later…_

"Josh what are you doing here?" Beckett was surprised; Josh rarely comes to her job.

"Well I didn't like how we ended things last night; I don't like arguing with you."

"Well next time, don't accuse me of cheating on you, and we won't argue." She stated harshly. She thought back to what Josh said to her. '_I can't believe you blew me off to give him a lap dance. I come over here expecting to surprise you meanwhile I see him sitting on your couch, wearing sunglasses for whatever reason, and wine glasses on the table. You are singing and dancing and having a goodtime. You never do that with me and it is not easy to watch you do that with another man.'_ All Beckett could say was that Castle was her friend and if that's how they want to enjoy their night after a long day, then that's how it's going to be. The nerve he had to imply she was cheating on him. Josh had no idea the stress that detectives go through. Doctors have their fair share of stress but a wrong mistake doesn't put an innocent man in prison. He doesn't have to deal with murderers trying to kill him or hitting on him.

"I was hoping to take you to lunch and talk things over." Josh said as he handed her her coffee.

Beckett looked at the cup and noticed it was from a shop she never heard of. She took one sip of it and almost spat it in his face. It was warm and had an obscene amount of sugar. No wonder she never heard of this place, it killed anyone who ever drank their coffee. Trying to ignore the awful taste of the so called beverage she answered, "Sure I can eat right about now." _I need something to take that unholy taste out of my mouth._

Once the couple left, it was that time when Castle burst through the staircase doors looking for Beckett. He had a theory that had to be heard. "Where's Beckett?"

"At lunch with Heart Man." Ryan answered.

"Heart man? Seriously?"

"What?"

"Ryan, you're better than that. Out of all names to call him, you go with "Heart Man"?"

Esposito was listening and had to join, "He's right bro. A child could come up with that."

"Oh really, you think you can do better? Ryan started getting defensive and dared Esposito.

Esposito accepted, "Hell yea. Long _Josh_ Silvers."

"I see what you did there. Long hair, Josh instead of John, and he uses silver tools. Clever. So, back to the topic at hand. Do you know where Beckett went?"

"THEY went to Remy's I believe."

_WHAT! That's our thing. _"Uh I gotta go." Castle turned and headed towards the elevator.

"Twenty bucks says he's going Remy's." Ryan said to Esposito.

"Fifty bucks says Josh will be finishing his meal alone." Esposito challenged.

"You're on." Ryan stuck his hand out to shake on it.

~_Remy's…_

Beckett was eating her burger in silence when the door opened. She looked up and saw Castle rushing to her. "Castle?"

Josh looked up right away to see Castle inches from their table. _Of course he's here, why wouldn't he be. _Josh shook his head and put his burger down.

"I just may have cracked this case wide open." Castle turned his head and saw Josh, "Oh, hey Josh."

Josh just nodded to him and looked back at Kate who was focusing on Castle. He was giving one of his "crazy theories" that Kate talks about so much. Once Castle started talking Josh noticed that Kate was hanging on his every word. Josh noticed Castle move to Kate's side of the booth and saw her shift over in her seat so he can sit next to her. She ended up finishing Castle's thought leaving them with a deep gaze into each others eyes. Josh felt like he should break the awkward silence. Little did he know that it was only awkward for him. Castle and Beckett are so accustomed to being in sync with each other that it is a regular thing between them. "Well aren't you guys just the modern day Holmes and Watson." Josh was getting angry, this was his time with Kate, and Castle cannot just come and ruin it. "Why don't you tell this to Ryan and Esposito, me and Kate are in the middle of lunch."

"Oh, sorry I just thought that she would want to know first, being lead detective and all." Castle did his best to try to keep any attitude out of that statement. Josh of course didn't take it lightly. He thought Castle was being smart with him.

Beckett saw Josh tensing up so she decided it was time to go. "We should head over to the vic's apartment and make sure we didn't overlook anything. I'm done with my food anyway."

Josh looked at her plate and saw a half eaten burger and a bunch of fries left. "Kate, you barely ate, can't it wait?" Castle couldn't help but chuckle at the accidental rhyme. Oh, how he wanted to comment on it.

"Sorry, we can pick this up with dinner tonight. Promise." She regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. With her job, promises are hard to keep.

"Nice seeing you again Josh, so sorry to steal her away from you." Castle couldn't help but think of a possible double meaning hidden in that statement. Unfortunately, Beckett chose who she wants, but who's to say she won't change her mind when she so clearly has more fun with him than with Josh.

With that, Castle got up from the booth. He and Kate left to go to the victim's apartment.

_Victim's Apartment…_

"Wow this place smells better since the last time we were here." Beckett noticed a fresh scent in the air.

"Yea, it smells like a flower garden in here." Castle started sniffing the air. "Guess one of the family members didn't want it to smell too much like a body was rotting in here only two days ago."

"Ok I'll check the living room, you check the kitchen." Beckett started looking around.

Castle was on his way to the kitchen when he passed by a wine cooler. He couldn't help himself. He opened the glass door and was browsing when he saw it. "No way."

Walking back to the living room Castle yelled, "You're never going to believe this."

"You finally noticed you had ketchup on you're sleeve since we left Remy's?" Beckett said grinning at him.

"What?" He didn't hear her as he entered the living room.

"Oh nothing." She said pretending she didn't say anything.

"Guess what?"

"I'm not in the mood for games Castle, just spit it out."

Castle then held up what be was holding. Beckett's eyes moved to his hands. She saw a wine bottle with a red cap and a logo that reminded her of the cherry wine Castle had bought. Getting a closer look, she realized it was exactly like the cherry wine Castle had bought.

"Is that.."

Castle cut her off, "Yea they have a whole cooler full of them. I guess we aren't the only ones who like this stuff. Speaking of which, I happen to have another bottle of said wine."

"You bought two bottles? What if we didn't like it?"

"Let's just say I had a hunch you were going to like it?"

Beckett shook her head at him.

"So when shall we pop the cork." Castle asked happily.

"Castle we have a case here and a murderer out there."

"I'm not saying lets go drink it right now. We can drink it once the case is over, as a celebration. I was kind of hoping for a repeat performance." Castle said wiggling his eyebrows and reminiscing about last night.

"Yea, I don't think so."

"Why not? We had fun."

"It's not that."

"Josh?"

Beckett paused, "He got really hurt that I was with you when I could've been with him."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems."

"I don't regret being with you."

"It's ok, it's not like we're going out." Castle paused and looked at her after he realized what he said. "Um you know what I mean."

"Yea yea." There was another awkward pause. "We better keep looking around."

"Well the offer stands. Whenever you want some fine cherry wine, just make the call and I'm there."

"What is it with you guys and rhyming today?" Beckett remembered Josh's little rhyme.

Castle laughed, "Oh you caught that too?"

"How can I not? I felt like I was talking to Dr. Seuss for a split second. I was very surprised you didn't say anything."

"Trust me, I did everything in my power not to say anything."

"Well thank you."

…..

After working the case for the rest of the day they finally found the killer. It was about 7 o'clock and Beckett was on her way home, when she noticed a missed call from Josh. As she walked into her apartment, she saw Josh at the table with food already made. She was shocked beyond belief when she noticed the type of food. He managed to cook her least favorite food in the world. She eats all types of food, but she drew the line at eating octopuses. Avoiding a fight, she welcomed the dinner and Josh. Hopefully the wine will take her mind off the food.

She was wrong. It was cheap wine and barely had any flavor.

Beckett couldn't take the boring conversation that Josh was talking about, so under the table she started texting someone who would certainly brighten her mood.

**Did you pop the cork yet?  
><strong>

_**How can I? You're not here to savor this delicious wine with me.**_**  
><strong>

**That's too bad****.**

_**How about I come over and we just have a few glasses, nothing crazy.**_

**I have company.  
><strong>

_**Oh sorry**__**. I'm used to you having the place to yourself, I should've known Josh was there.**_

**He should be leaving**** soon anyway. I really want that fine cherry wine.  
><strong>

_**See**__**, it's catchy isn't it?**_

**See you in an hour.**

Now to find a way to get Josh out of the apartment. She could lie and say she was tired and wanted to sleep. Or she could tell the truth that castle was coming so they can drink and relax.

"Hey Josh I'm kind of tired, I'm going to sleep so.." She was turning to walk him out when she noticed he wasn't following.

"I'm tired too, I'll just sleep here tonight." Josh said as he turned to her bedroom.

_Crap_. She had to think of something better. "Well I have to get up early in the morning to do some paperwork. If you're here tonight I doubt I'm going to be getting much sleep. How about you stay over on another night?" Beckett was putting on quite a show. In the back of her mind, she was thinking she would be an amazing actor. She yawned, stretched and fooled Josh into believing that she was _that_ tempted by him to "stay up" all night.

"Ok then, I guess another night. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yea sounds great." After a quick kiss Beckett showed him the door.

Before they reached the door he asked, "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"No it's ok." Beckett heard a knock at the door. She noticed it was more of a melodic knock than a plain old knock.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"Um." She said while looking at the door.

**_Whew. I hope you guys liked this, sorry it took a little while. I know I'm not Shakespeare, please look past the grammar errors if there are any. Let me know what you think, and I promise next chapter will be worth it.  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__**: Hey, THANK YOU guys so much for your awesome fantastically wonderful reviews! I appreciate them a lot. Just a little side note**____** the Josh rhyme really was accidental, I left it in so I could insult him *evil laugh here*. Don't worry more things will happen to Josh because he is still annoying. I also wanted to make clear that Josh was too busy eating and talking to notice Beckett texting under the table. **_

_Previously__…_

_Before they reached the door he asked, "Do you need help with the dishes?"_

"_No it's ok." Beckett heard a knock at the door. She noticed it was more of a melodic knock than a plain old knock. _

"_Are you expecting anyone?"_

"_Um." She said while looking at the door. _

Josh gave her a hard and suspicious look. He turned around to open the door himself. "Seriously, you guys can't stay apart for one….oh. Hello, can I help you?"

Kate looked over Josh's shoulder, "Lanie? What are you doing here?"

"Standing in the hall, waiting to be invited in." Lanie said staring at Josh. He started to feel intimidated by her, so he opened the door wider to let her in. "Thanks, I'm Lanie. You must be Josh."

"Yea that's me." Josh said holding a hand out for her to shake. "Kate tells me you two work together. You're a medical examiner right?"

"Mhm." Lanie shook his hand. She wasn't too interested in getting to know Josh, even though he was her best friend's boyfriend. He hurt Kate so many times by leaving her for his continuous trips around the world.

Kate decided to break the silence, "So, Josh I'll see you tomorrow."

"I thought you were going to sleep."

"Well, Lanie is here and we haven't talked in a while. I'll call you later."

"Fine. Try to get some rest, so we can have a normal night together." Josh walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Ok girl, you better tell me what is going on." Lanie said as she made her way to the living room.

Kate followed, "What do you mean?"

"Sleep? You never go to bed before 10 o'clock." Lanie looked at her watch, "Its only 8 o'clock. Who were you expecting and why did you kick Josh out? And why is his hair so damn long? Answer in that order please." Lanie sat on the couch and crossed her legs and folded her arms in preparation for her answers.

Kate sighed, "I wasn't expecting anyone. I wanted some time for myself, we have been fighting so much lately and I just wanted some alone time. And his hair length is beyond me. Apparently I made a comment a while ago that he had nice hair, I guess he took that as me wanting him to become the next Rapunzel."

"Girl, do not lie to me." Lanie narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I'm not, I want him to cut his hair too." Kate was avoiding what Lanie was getting at.

"Mmmhhhmm." Lanie decided to let it go. "So why are you and Josh fighting so much?"

"Take one guess."

"Castle." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea, Josh is getting more and more jealous of how much time me and Castle are spending together. Last night he walked in on me dancing in front Castle on the couch." Kate said the last part slowly and almost nervously for Lanie's reaction to that.

"WHAT! You were dancing for Castle! To what song?" Lanie leaned in towards Kate.

"E.T."

"Oh my goodness and what kind of dancing was it." Lanie raised one of her eyebrows.

"It was…sort of a…slow… sexy dance. But in my defense I had a few full glasses of wine and I didn't know what I was doing." Kate then realized that Castle was on his way over to her apartment, and it was still a mess. She got up and made her way to the kitchen to start doing the dishes.

"Riiiiiiight. Oh please, you knew exactly what you were doing. You need to have some fun and he is the perfect one for you to have fun with."

"He's shouldn't be the one though, I have Josh."

"Just because you have Josh, doesn't mean you can't have a good time with Castle. You've worked with each other for three years. I don't see the problem." Lanie folded her arms.

"You may not, but I do."

Kate was still cleaning up her apartment while she talked with Lanie, who ended up helping her. Thirty minutes past when Kate went to the bathroom to freshen up. Lanie was finishing fluffing the pillows when she heard a knock at the door. "Who in the hell is knocking on her door at this time." She said to herself, not realizing she did the same thing only 30 minutes ago.

Opening the door she saw Castle leaning on the side of the door frame. "Castle?" She noticed he was holding a bottle a wine; she looked in the direction of the bathroom and narrowed her eyes. _Not expecting anyone huh? I knew it. _She turned back to Castle. He straightened up and tried to hide the bottle of wine behind him.

"Hey Lanie, what are you doing here?" Castle said casually.

"I can ask you the same thing." Lanie said letting Castle inside.

"Um" Castle didn't want to tell her that the real reason he was there was to drink and maybe dance with Beckett again. "I'm here to talk about the scholarship."

"Mmmhhmm. And the wine?"

"Its good news." Castle said holding it up smiling.

"Right." Lanie wasn't buying it.

"Would you like some, it's really tasty." Castle made his way to the kitchen and was looking for a cork screw.

"No thanks, I'm good. I think I'm going to head home anyway. Javy's waiting for me."

"Your loss. Where's Beckett?" Castle asked as he realized the real reason he was there.

"She's in the lady's room." Lanie said as she got her coat. "Have fun you two." Lanie waved as Castle smirked and turned towards the living room. As he was waiting he decided he should have a little fun.

_A few minutes later…_

Kate walked into the living room. It was completely dark. There was only a small light coming in through the shades of the windows. "Lanie, why is it so dark in here? Turn the lights on." Just then a lamp light turned on behind her. She turned and saw the chair's back, next to the lamp, facing her. It swiveled and she saw Castle sitting down with a full glass of wine in one hand and the other hand on the armrest.

"Detective, did you think I wasn't going to show?" Castle said sipping his wine.

"Seriously Castle? You're going for the mysterious man, spinning in a chair look?"

"You don't like? I thought that was pretty good." Castle said pouting.

Beckett looked at his glass, "You started drinking? Without me? Where's Lanie?" Beckett asked looking around.

"She left, and I poured you a glass." Castle said pointing to the table in front of him.

"Why was she here?"

"She just wanted to drop by and talk." Kate sat on the couch and took her glass.

"Oh that's nice." There was a small silence, "So, you're really not going to tell me where your tattoo is?" Castle asked as he switched to a seat next to her on the couch. Beckett rolled her eyes as he stared her down with that charming smile of his.

"I don't think you would be able to handle it." Beckett said as she raised her eyebrow. Castle's smile was gone in an instant. He looked up and down her body and could not help but think of all the places it could be hiding.

"Fine, if you don't tell me then I'll just have to pick a spot for Nikki." Castle said sipping his wine.

"Castle, don't you dare." Beckett said in a warning tone.

"Hey, it's my book. I get to decide."

Beckett changed her tone of voice to a more seductive one. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to leave that out of _your _book?" She leaned in a little bit forward towards him. Castle saw this and almost dropped his glass.

"You know what you can do?" Castle said slowly as he leaned in a little bit towards her until he was next to her ear. His nose nuzzled the tip of her ear which gave her chills all over. He deepened his voice and whispered, "You can tell me where it is." He made sure she felt his breath when he spoke. He pulled back so he can look into her eyes, his smile gone. She looked at him with her lips slightly parted. Just then Castle's phone began to ring.

"Hey Esposito…Oh really? Yea that sounds great…Who else? Ok I'll ask. Bye."

"What did he want?" Kate asked.

"Apparently everyone is going to the Old Haunt to have a few beers and stuff. He wanted to know if we were interested."

"Yea, that sounds fun."

"And also to see if I found out about your tattoo. We've got a pool going." Beckett slapped his arm that was holding his wine, which caused him to spill it on his shirt.

"Cold, cold." Castle said putting his glass down.

"God, you're clumsy." Beckett said as she got a few napkins. She started wiping his shirt.

"Says the woman who made me spill my drink." Castle watched her try to clean his shirt, loving the feel of her rubbing his chest.

"Looks like it's gonna stain. You can't go to the Old Haunt like this. I think I have a shirt you can use." Beckett got up and went to her room. Castle decided it would be best to stay seated. He heard her opening a few drawers. When she came back she was holding a few shirts. "You can change in the bathroom, see which one fits best."

Castle didn't like the idea of wearing another man's shirt, especially if that man was Josh. He had to change though, the stain was very noticeable. "Thanks." He made his way to the bathroom, while Beckett got rid of the dirty napkins.

"So who exactly is going to be there?" Beckett raised her voice so Castle can hear her through the door.

"Just Ryan and Jenny, and Esposito and Lanie." Castle yelled back.

"What happened to Esplanie?"

Castle walked out of the bathroom buttoning up the shirt, "I thought you might hit me again." Castle stopped in his tracks. Beckett looked up at him with a questioning look. She saw he wasn't moving as he was focused on something behind her. She turned around and her heart nearly sank to the floor when she noticed how this looked. Josh was standing there staring at Castle, who seemed to be buttoning up one of his favorite shirts. He looked at the coffee table and saw two glasses of wine, again. All Castle could think to say was, "Worst. Timing. Ever."

"Josh this isn't what it looks like." Beckett began.

"What the hell is it then, because it looks to me like you two were drinking wine again, and your buddy over here is wearing one of my shirts. Why is he even here, and where's Lanie? I thought you two were going to "chit chat"."

"We did, but…" Beckett trailed off.

"But Lanie had to leave, and asked me to take Beckett to the Old Haunt so she has a ride." Castle finished. He lied so Josh wouldn't be more pissed. Beckett appreciated that he was trying not to make the situation worse.

"And the wine?" Josh said looking at the table.

"Oh its delicious, you seriously gotta try some." Castle ran to the table to pour him a glass.

"NO, why were you drinking wine if you were only taking her to the bar."

"Uh, _we_ weren't drinking wine, me and Lanie had some." Beckett kept the lie going.

"And my shirt?" Josh said through gritted teeth.

"Clumsy me, I knocked one of the glasses over and got it all over my shirt. I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of yours." Castle said grinning slightly. He knew Josh minded. He couldn't help but make him say he doesn't.

"No, I don't mind." _Im burning that shirt once I get it back. _

"So you're going to the Old Haunt by yourselves?" Josh asked.

"No Lanie and everyone will be there." Kate hesitated but knew she had to ask. "Do you want to come?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_Previously…_

"_So you're going to the Old Haunt by yourselves?" Josh asked._

"_No, Lanie and everyone will be there." Kate hesitated but knew she had to ask. "Do you want to come?"_

Josh thought about it for a moment. If he goes then he can make sure Castle doesn't do anything funny with Kate. He can watch Castle all night and if he gets even a hairline fraction of an inch close to Kate, he would not be afraid to get up close and personal with him. He had all day with Kate and then he shows up to her apartment to spend a whole night together. _Uh-uh. Screw him I'm coming. _"Yea, I think I will come. We can finally be together." Josh said this as he wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulders and stared at Castle.

Castle wasn't bothered that Josh was showing affection towards Kate. He would do the same if she was his girlfriend, but to use her to rub it in someone's face was just low. She's not a toy that you can show off to your friends. Kate knew that Josh only hugged her to claim his territory. She hated that. Beckett is no one's territory.

"So why did you come back?" Kate asked Josh.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, I forgot my phone when you shoved me out the door." He went to the dinner table and saw his phone was still there. "So are we going or not?"

"I just need to get my jacket." Kate went to her room to retrieve her jacket leaving Castle and Josh in silence.

Castle couldn't resist humming while they waited for Kate to come back. Josh recognized the song almost immediately. _E.T. _He gave Castle a dirty look and was about to say something to him when Kate came back, "Ok let's go. They're waiting for us."

Castle pulled out his phone and texted Esposito.

**We have an additional person joining us. **

_**Oh really? Who?**_

**Josh.**

_**-_-**__** This should be interesting. **_

"So I guess we're taking your car?" Beckett asked Castle.

"Yea, if I brought it. I only said that as an excuse to be here. I didn't think he was going to come or that we were even going to go somewhere." Castle whispered back.

"Uh-oh" Beckett was trying to figure out something to tell Josh so he wouldn't know they lied to him.

Josh didn't hear what they said about the car. He really didn't want to ride in one of Castle's luxury cars and feel upstaged by the rich author. "Since I'm coming, why don't Kate and I take my motorcycle and you take your car. This way you won't have to drive us back."

Castle was relieved. He wouldn't have to come clean to Josh about him not having his car. But then again, he didn't want Kate to sit on a motorcycle hugging another man's waist. He would also have to sit in a cab alone. On top of all that, Castle would have to watch Kate and Josh drink and dance together. This was a lose-lose situation for him. "Yea that sounds good."

_The Old Haunt…_

Ryan and Jenny were already there when Esposito and Lanie arrived. They found a booth that would fit all of them. Once Esposito and Lanie spotted Ryan and Jenny, they made their way over to them to wait for the rest to come.

"Just so you guys know, Josh is coming too." Esposito said to start the conversation.

"Really? No, that won't be awkward at all." Lanie said in a sarcastic voice.

"Who's Josh?" Jenny asked wanting to be filled in.

"He's Beckett's boyfriend." Ryan answered.

"So why would it be awkward." Jenny was still confused.

Esposito, Lanie, and Ryan looked at each other thinking; _little does she know what those two have been through for the past three years_. Lanie was the first to answer, "Let's just say it's a complicated relationship between Castle and Kate."

"I bet tonight is only going to make it more complicated." Esposito said.

"How 'bout we make it interesting." Ryan said.

"What did you have in mind?" Esposito asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's obvious they are going to be awkward around each other, especially when alcohol and music are involved, but _I bet_ one of them is going to be more head over heels towards Beckett."

"What do you mean?"

"Like who is a bigger gentleman towards her; opening doors, pulling out her chair, refilling her drinks. All that great stuff."

"Josh would obviously do all that."

"Have you _not _seen how Castle treats Beckett lately? He does everything for her."

Lanie interrupted them, "Do you boys ever stop betting? Javy you better be right because I will not support you when you lose all your money to this petty betting."

"What do you mean "when" I lose, do you have any faith in me?" Esposito questioned.

"Not when all you do is bet, one of these days you are going to lose something." Lanie warned.

Esposito turned his attention to Ryan, "Ok so you're obviously saying that Castle is going to try to impress Beckett more. I doubt that, Josh is definitely going to outshine him."

"Hang on, you call her "Beckett" outside of work too? Did you notice how you call each other by your last names except for Lanie?" Jenny noticed.

"Yea, why is that? Why don't you guys call me Parish?" Lanie asked with her intimidating voice.

"Because Parish sounds weird. You're Lanie." Esposito said.

"Well now you guys get to see who will win the bet because they are walking in." Jenny said looking towards the entrance of the Old Haunt. Walking in was Josh and Beckett. Once they spotted the crew they headed towards the large booth they occupied. Ryan and Esposito sat on one side while Lanie and Jenny were on the other. Josh took a seat next to the boys while Kate sat opposite to Josh.

Beckett looked around the bar searching for her partner, "Where's Castle? I don't see him anywhere."

"He isn't here yet." Ryan said. He whispered to Esposito, "The bet doesn't start until he gets here."

They all started talking and sharing old detective stories with Jenny, since she was becoming part of the family. They didn't really notice that they left Josh out of the conversation completely. He was just sitting there in silence trying to pay attention, but found it hard. He wasn't interested to hear about all the good times they had with Castle. Josh just drank his beer and played with his phone, not making an effort.

_20 minutes later…_

"Wow Castle still isn't here yet? Do you think something happened?" Beckett said looking towards the door.

"Why do you care so much? He probably changed his mind to come and went home." Josh said to her.

"Esposito did you talk to him at all?" Beckett asked.

"Nope, he hasn't told me anything since he texted you guys were coming." Esposito said looking at his phone.

"He always let's us know if there's a change of plans." Beckett said to herself.

Just then the door to the Old Haunt opened. Everyone, except Josh, looked at the door and was horrified to see the man that walked in. He wore a blue shirt, sort of like the one Beckett lent Castle, but this one looked different. It had a slice through one of the sleeves, almost as if he cut it with scissors. The other sleeve was also ripped, but had a longer tear. There was a stained color on it. Blood. Beckett looked up and saw Castle's face. He stood there smiling. She was the first to get up from her seat. The rest of the table followed, except Josh.

"Are you ok? What happened to you?" Beckett was almost at a loss for words.

"Oh nothing, just a slight disagreement between me and a certain mugger." Castle said nonchalantly. "I'm fine, let's go get some drinks."

"Bro, you are not fine. Is that your blood?" Esposito said looking at the shirt.

"Come on Castle, details. What happened?" Ryan said concerned.

"Fine let's sit down." Castle said as he followed them back to the booth.

They all took the same seats, only now Castle was sitting next to Beckett. Once they got their drinks Lanie said, "Spill."

"Alright, so, I got out of my car about a block away from here, and I felt something pressed against my back. This guy was behind me telling me to give him all my money, and my watch. I gave him my wallet; I started to undo my watch when I turned around to get a look at the guy." Castle paused to take a sip out of his drink.

"Why would you turn around if he has a knife to your back?" Beckett became angry that he would do something so stupid.

"I wanted to be able to describe him to the police so they can catch the guy. Anyway, he got startled and swung his knife at me. I blocked it with my arms. That's where he sliced me." He said holding up both arms.

Under his breath Josh said, "That was _my_ favorite shirt. Of course he had to be wearing it when he gets mugged." Kate was looking at him at that moment and gave him a death glare for him even thinking that, when her closest friend could've gotten seriously injured.

"Then that's when my three years of shadowing New York's greatest detective came in handy. I used a move I saw Beckett do to a guy, on him, and was able to get the knife away." Castle put his hand on Beckett's shoulder and held it there for a moment looking into her eyes.

Ryan and Esposito both said, "Nice."

"Luckily a cop was near by and ran to us. Long story short…"

"Too late." Ryan said.

"…He was arrested and I got some bandages." Castle ended his story with a huge gulp out of his scotch.

"Unbelievable, bro, feed these birds!" Esposito said holding his hand out for Castle to feed the birds. Ryan joined in, as the ladies just rolled their eyes at them. Josh sat there watching everyone laugh and praise Castle for his smart thinking. He was still pissed about his shirt.

"Wow that's crazy. All that and not one hair out of place." Lanie looked at his face and hair. If he was wearing a clean shirt, it would look like nothing happened to him only 20 minutes ago.

Castle looked at his reflection off his phone and was amazed that he didn't have one scratch on him. "Yup, still ruggedly handsome. Now let's have some fun." Josh chuckled to himself. _Yea, right. _

Now that Castle owns the bar, he made an area where people can dance to the music. It was perfect size for a night like tonight. The bar was full, but there was still enough room to move around. When they all got to the dance floor, Billy Idols' "Rebel Yell" started playing and everyone grew just a tad louder. They all formed one group and started jumping and dancing with each other, no specific partner. Esposito and Castle still had their drinks in there hands and were showing off their moves. Lanie and Kate were laughing at how stupid they looked holding full glasses of whatever beverage they ordered. Ryan and Jenny were intertwining their hands and mostly dancing with each other but still turned to the group from time to time.

Josh on the other hand strayed off and was dancing behind Beckett. He had a number of drinks and was letting loose, but he didn't want to do it with the rest of the group. They practically ignored him the whole night. He kept his hands on her waist, afraid someone would try to take her away. He saw how she was laughing with Castle about his dancing.

The song was reaching its climax as everyone began singing as loud as they could. They all screamed, "_In the midnight hour babe- more, more, more. With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more" _The song was ending as they all came down from their high. Josh told Kate, "I'm gonna go use the restroom." A slower song, "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas, started to play so Kate went back to the booth. The couples were dancing, so Castle decided he should sit down as well.

Castle sat across from Beckett. She was mouthing the words to the song. He looked at her and found it adorable.

_Let it go,  
>L<em>_et it roll right off your shoulder  
>Don't you know<em>

_The hardest part is over  
>Let it in,<br>Let your clarity define you  
>In the end<br>We will only just remember how it feels_

When Beckett brought her eyes to Castle, he chuckled and looked down at his drink.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"Nothing." He took a sip.

"What it is Castle?"

She saw him hesitate, "Would you like to dance?"

"I don't know about that, Josh is in the bathroom." Beckett looked in the direction of the Men's Bathroom.

"I think we have enough time for a quick dance. How 'bout it Detective?" Castle said standing up and holding out his hand.

Beckett paused, "Why not." She stood up and took Castle's hand as they walked to the dance floor.

Once they reached their destination, still joined at the hands, they began to dance to the chorus:

_Our lives are made in these small hours  
>These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate<br>Time falls away but these small hours  
>These small hours still remain<em>

Castle was holding one of Beckett's hands while his other arm was around the middle of her back.

"So how are your arms doing?" Beckett asked looking at the one holding her hand up.

"You can kiss them and make it better" Castle grinned, which caused a light slap by Beckett. Castle turned serious and held a steady gaze, fixed on her eyes. He smiled and said softly, "I'll live. But thank you for caring about my well being."

"No problem, but do it again, and I'll be the one on the other side of that knife." Beckett said half jokingly.

"Understood." Castle said slowly closing the space between him and Beckett. She didn't notice at first, she was watching how happy Ryan and Jenny looked dancing together.

"Gosh, they are so good together."

Castle didn't bother to look, "He's a lucky man. To find someone that he truly loves, and is willing to take that chance no matter what the cost, is rare."

Beckett did not realize that he was looking at her when he said those things. She brought her attention back to him.

_All of my regret  
>Will wash away some how<br>But I can not forget  
>The way I<em>_ feel right now_

Beckett took her hand from Castle's and wrapped it loosely around his neck. He brought both his hands and rested them on her waist. They remained in that position not realizing that Josh got out the bathroom.

He was fixing his jacket, when he looked up to search for his girlfriend.

_**A/N Sup Castle FanNatTics (see what I did there? if not you just missed a funny corny joke by me).. Your reviews are making me die of laughter, well some of them I'll be honest. Thank you for taking the time to write them **__** Just letting you guys know that I take longer to write when Josh is in the scene, he just kills my flow. That loser. Always getting in the way. And because I'm taking a summer course. Hopefully work won't get in my way. This is important. **_

_**Quick thanks to those who are still following the story, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! If you don't…then keep following it and then you'll know. **_

_**SIDE NOTE: I have no clue if Josh has a key to her apt in the show, but for the sake of the story I'd rather him pop in and get the full effect of what he sees.**_

_**OTHER SIDE NOTE: Hope you liked this ch. It was fun writing, and the next one will be funner. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

He was fixing his jacket, when he looked up to search for his girlfriend. He scanned the crowd, when he spotted her curly brown hair. Josh smiled at the thought of his girlfriend having fun. He drank so many beers since they arrived, he didn't notice how pretty she looked. It quickly faded once he saw who she was dancing with. _That bastard thinks he can dance with my girlfriend right under my nose. He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can just take her away from me. _Josh made a B-line towards the dancing pair.

Esposito was dancing with Lanie, near Castle and Beckett, when he saw Josh power walking towards them. He took a step closer to them grabbing Castle's attention. Esposito tilted his head in Josh's direction, "Yo, incoming." Castle turned his head slightly and removed his hands immediately from Beckett's waist. She looked at him, confused at how fast he started to situate himself in a different position. He took her arms from around his neck and went back to how they first started dancing.

Josh came in hard. He stepped in between Castle and Beckett and shoved him back a few feet. He heard Beckett's voice but couldn't make out what she said. Castle was shocked that Josh would push him away like that. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Castle walked back to where he was, before he was rudely shoved backwards. "Dancing. Is that a crime?"

"It is when you're groping my girlfriend." Josh was showing how angry he was. People started to stare.

"He wasn't groping me Josh. Relax, it was only a dance." Beckett had to try to diffuse the situation.

"Only a dance?" Josh turned to face Beckett. "Don't lie to me Kate! His arms were around you, most likely grabbing places that no man other than me should be touching."

"Josh, I was being very respectful of her "places"." Castle defended himself.

"I saw you touching her."

"Yea that's what happens when you dance. You have to hold each other." Castle explained to the drunken state of Josh.

"So you admit it." Josh said as he got into Castle's personal space.

"Ok, Josh this is getting out of hand. Let's go." Beckett knew she had to get him away from Castle or he would explode.

"Are you sure you wanna leave with me? I bet writer guy over here doesn't have any plans for the night." Josh said as Beckett pulled his arm towards the exit.

"Josh, don't start."

Castle and everyone else were looking at the doors as they closed behind the arguing couple.

Esposito turned to Lanie, "Still think it wouldn't be awkward?" Lanie gave him a worried look.

"I'll go make sure she's ok." Castle had to know that she won't be in any danger with her drunken boyfriend. He opened the doors to find them fighting over the keys to Josh's bike.

"Josh! Give me the damn keys. You're not driving like this." Beckett was so close to smacking him upside his head.

"Everything all right?" Castle asked Beckett.

Josh got distracted by Castle. He loosened his grip on the keys, which let Beckett take them from him. "Oh look who it is. Would you like to fight some more crime, because apparently you're superman now." Josh said as he grabbed one of Castle's injured arms. Castle winced at the pain.

"Enough, go home Josh!" Beckett was yelling now.

Josh was pissed. He wanted to punch Castle in the face so badly, but he didn't want to risk injuring his hands. He would need them to do surgery when he gets back to the hospital. Instead, he jumped inside the nearest cab he could find, not saying goodbye to either one of them. Beckett was staring at the ground. Her boyfriend pretty much ruined everyone's night. She wasn't in the mood to go back inside, and by the look on Castle's face, neither did he.

"Do you need a ride home?" Beckett asked dangling Josh's motorcycle keys in her hand.

Castle smiled, "Are you ok to drive?"

"Yea, I barely drank."

Beckett got on the bike first, since she was driving. Castle hesitated when he saw the amount of space that was left on the bike. He would be touching her once he sat down.

"Are you going to get on anytime soon?" Beckett asked jokingly looking at her watch.

"Yea." Castle swung his leg over and was searching for the handle to hold on behind him. It wasn't there.

"You have to hold on to me. Lean in on the turns and don't fall off. I will not come back for you if you do."

Castle obeyed and wrapped his arms around her. First it was a gentle hold, but once Beckett started to rev the engine, he squeezed her just a bit tighter. Beckett smiled at how his face must look right about now.

_Next day… (At the 12__th__)_

"Yo, where's my money?" Esposito asked as he walked to his desk.

"You mean _my_ money." Ryan corrected. Esposito was confused. "Castle did way more than Josh."

"And how do you figure that? They danced to one song, when Josh came and took Beckett home."

"I beg to differ. They did have a dance, but it did _not_ look like a normal "just friends" dance. I don't recall Josh dancing with Beckett like that."

"Josh took her home."

Ryan smiled, "Sure about that? As me and Jenny were leaving, _we_ saw Castle hop on the back of Josh's motorcycle… with Beckett in the front."

"Shut the front door." Esposito was shocked and confused. "How did that happen?"

Just then Beckett walked up to their desks, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." They both said simultaneously.

Beckett narrowed her eyes, "Well, I guess you can take these files down to the evidence room, since you're doing 'nothing'."

Esposito did not want to get up from his chair, "So I hear you and Castle had an extended night together."

"What are you talking about?" Beckett asked.

"A source tells us that you drove off into the night with Castle on the back of your motorcycle." Esposito said smirking.

Beckett looked at Ryan, who threw his arms in surrender. "A. It was not _my_ motorcycle. 2. I had to take Castle home."

Esposito wasn't buying it, "What happened to what's his face?"

"What's his face has a name." Beckett said crossing her arms.

"C'mon Beckett, the man ruined both yours and Castle's night."

He was right. She and Castle were having a good time dancing before he interrupted. It seems like he's always interrupting them in some way. "Can we just drop it?" Beckett did not want to continue this conversation.

Castle walked out of the elevator carrying two coffees. He reached Beckett's desk and put them down. Ryan was watching, "Dude, why don't you ever bring us coffees?"

"Yea, we've been working together for three years and you get us nothing." Esposito added.

"Because _I'm_ his inspiration, not you guys." Beckett said taunting them with her steaming coffee. Her phone rang, "Beckett…on my way." She hung up the phone. "Body just dropped."

_8 Hours__ Later…_

"Ok suspect is armed and dangerous. He has killed before, so be alert and don't let him get too close. Ryan, Esposito you take the East wing, me and Castle will take the West." Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, and Castle were at an abandoned warehouse wearing their bulletproof vests.

"Got it boss, lets' take him down." Ryan and Esposito entered first. When they split up, Beckett pulled out her flashlight and gun, and told Castle to stay behind her. She did not want him to be in any danger, in case the suspect had a gun.

They turned at a corner and were stunned at how much junk was sitting before them. There were stacks of newspapers and crates. There were old paintings and strange mannequins covered in spider webs. They heard rats squeaking, and running by them. "Wow, this place is spooky." Castle said looking around.

"Hopefully we won't have to be here much longer. Let's just find this guy and get out." Beckett continued to search.

"You think any of this stuff belongs to anyone." Castle was about 6 feet away admiring a painting, when Beckett turned around to look for him.

She let her guard down for only a second when she felt something hit her hard on the back. "Ahh" Castle spun his head around to see Beckett on the floor, her gun kicked away from her. She quickly got up, ignoring the pain, and faced her attacker. He was few feet in front of her. Castle began to make his way over to Beckett when he saw the suspect pick up her gun and aim it at her. "Beckett! No!" Castle ran and jumped in front of her just as the gun fired off two shots. _Bang. Bang. _Castle fell to the floor. Ryan and Esposito made it just in time to tackle the suspect and pin him to the ground. Beckett kneeled down to Castle side, where she saw blood spilling from his shoulder. "Castle! Ryan, call an ambulance, NOW!" Ryan pulled out his radio and made the call. She put pressure on his shoulder. He was passed out cold. Once Esposito made sure their shooter wouldn't move he ran to Castle's side, as well, to help cover the blood.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and the medics took Castle away on a stretcher. Still unconscious, Kate sat next to him in the ambulance, giving the medics enough space to do what they do best. She was holding Castle's hand when the medic told her they need it for the IV.

The ambulance drove up to the hospital. They pulled Castle out, and had to take him straight to the OR to get the bullet out. Beckett was running with them, when they told her she had to wait in the waiting room. She wanted to shoot the doctor right there for telling her she couldn't be with him. "He's going to be fine. We need to take the bullet out now. We'll keep you updated." With that she let them move forward as she walked slowly to the waiting room. She knew she had to call Martha and Alexis. When she reached for her phone, she noticed she still had blood on her hands. First, a trip to the bathroom.

…

"Any word on Castle yet?" Esposito and Ryan walked over to Beckett.

"He's in surgery; they didn't say anything except that he should be fine."

"What happened back there?" Ryan asked.

Beckett closed her eyes, "He caught me by surprise. Got my gun and fired it when Castle jumped in front of me."

"Wow."

"Yea."

"Are you Kate?" A doctor interrupted.

"Yes." Beckett stood up immediately.

"Richard Castle has been asking for you. Would you like to see him?"

Beckett looked at Ryan and Esposito; they nodded for her to go without them. She and the doctor started walking to Castle's room. "How's he doing?"

"The bullet entered through his shoulder, but because he was on an angle as he fell, it got lodged between his collar bone and shoulder blade. He was very lucky he didn't jump later or else it would've been a direct hit to his neck, piercing a major artery. He should make a full recovery. He'll need to do a little rehab for his shoulder. The muscle is going to be very sore." They reached Castle's room, where the doctor let them have some privacy. She walked in slowly, in case he was sleeping.

"Hey." He was wake.

"How are you feeling?" Beckett asked sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Wonderful." Castle smiled.

"Pain meds?"

"Yup."

Beckett turned serious, "Castle, how could you do something so stupid? I was wearing a vest. You did not need to take a bullet for me."

"He had the drop on you. I was not going to just stand there and watch him _maybe_ shoot your vest." His smile faded. "He could've easily shot you in the head." Castle held out his hand for hers. "I'm happy I did it and I would gladly do it again." She took it and smiled again.

"Thank you for having my back, again. You seem to be saving my life a lot lately."

Castle smiled his charming smile, "Always."

_8 hours earlier…_

_Ugh my head is killing me. What the hell happened last night? _Josh opened his eyes very slowly. The sun was blinding. He stretched beneath the covers when his eyes shot open. _Where are my pants? _He looked around the room and noticed he wasn't in his house or Kate's. _Where am I?_

_**A/N: Hello. Hop**__**e you guys liked this chapter, I'm planning stuff for our fellow Josh as you see. Few things: 1. I'm not a doctor nor do I know how the body would react to a gun shot so I'm not entirely sure how realistic that scene was, but just go with it! 2. I'm not Andrew Marlowe so I don't even want to attempt making up a case, I'm just fast forwarding through those scenes 3. They might be out of character here and there but, O WELL! Im entertained by it and I hope you are to **____** Also, I tried not to do all the clichés but again, o well. **_

_**O and this is the last time I hurt poor Castle. I don't think I can handle him getting injured again.**_

_**Suggestions and or feedback are appreciated **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_Previously__…_

_8 hours earlier… (Before Beckett got their case)_

_Ugh my head is killing me. What the hell happened last night? _Josh opened his eyes very slowly. The sun was blinding. He stretched beneath the covers when his eyes shot open. _Where are my pants? _He looked around the room and noticed he wasn't in his house or Kate's. _Where am I?_

Josh didn't remember anything from last night. He knew he got into the taxi, but couldn't remember where it took him or how he ended up in this bed. Josh heard the front door slam shut. _Guess whoever that was left. Better find some pants. _Once he was dressed, he walked outside the room and took in the apartment he was in. It was a well kept place, no bigger than Kate's apartment. There were flowers on the window sills and scented candles everywhere. He was walking towards the door, when he saw a note on the counter. "_Thank you SO much for last night. I had to go into work today, but I made you some pancakes. Enjoy them and call me later. xoxo" _Josh looked up and saw a plate full of delicious looking pancakes with strawberries circling around them. He had a headache and was hung over from the night before. He didn't even realize how much he drank until this moment. _Since I'm here, I might as well take a few bites. _He took the fork and started to eat. Sitting at the island, he kept turning his head around to glance at the furniture and see if there was anything of his that he might leave behind. Assuming he was with a woman the night before he did not want to leave any evidence that he was there. He looked over at the sink and saw two wine glasses. One of them had red lipstick on it. "Oh my god, what did I do last night." Josh sighed.

_At the hospital (8 hours after Josh and his "mishap") …__ about 5 o clock_

Beckett left Castle in his room to get some coffee. It was a long and grueling day for both of them. Especially Castle. He almost gets mugged the night before and he almost died today. There was a long line at the coffee stand. _Great. _

Castle was lying down in his bed trying not to think about the discomfort his shoulder was giving him. The television was broken, his phone broke due to the fall, and he had nothing to entertain himself with. He started to focus on two nurses in the hall who were gossiping. One was a brunette with wavy hair, and the other was a short redhead.

"I'm telling you I had the best night ever." said the brunette. "Guess who I saw getting out of the cab, when I was on my way home."

"Jill?"

"No."

"Jane?"

"No. Guy."

"Oh. William?"

"No."

"Maximus?"

The brunette sighed and impatiently said, "Joshua!"

Castles eyes widened when he heard the name. I_t couldn't be Kate's Josh. _He continued to listen.

"Who's Joshua?" The redhead asked.

"You don't remember him? Tall? Black hair? Leather jacket? Anything?"

"Nothing." The redhead shook her head.

_Sounds like Josh, _Castle thought.

"Anyway, he was my ex and I ran into him last night. We got into talking and one thing led to another…"

"You and your ex did the unspeakable?" The redhead almost screamed it out. "So are you back together?

"I think so, but for some reason, last night he kept mumbling something in his sleep."

"What was he saying?"

"Sounded like "Kate"."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, he said he was single now."

Castle almost jumped out of his skin. He didn't know what to think or what to do. It had to be Josh. Castle wanted to get up and interrogate the nurse about this "Joshua". He wondered if he should bring it up to Beckett or just leave it alone.

"I made him pancakes this morning."

"Oh my goodness, that good huh?"

"You don't even know the half of it. I have to go check on my patient, we'll talk later though." Just then the brunette came into the room where Castle is currently residing. "Mr. Castle, how are you feeling?"

"Physically? Like I got shot. Psychologically? I'm torn." Castle did not want to talk too much about his predicament.

"Well, we are waiting for the x-rays to come back and if they look good, you can go home tomorrow." The nurse said in a cheery voice.

"Oh, really? That soon?"

"Yea, you aren't critical, plus we need the space." She whispered.

Castle nodded and turned his head towards the door. Josh wouldn't dare cheat on Beckett with her. He looked at the nurse. She was almost the same height as Beckett, and had pretty much the same colored hair as her. As Castle was watching the nurse walk out, Beckett was making her way inside the room. She smiled at the nurse, "Hello." The nurse continued to walk by her, "Hey." Castle couldn't help but think of how terrible it would've been if Beckett heard that conversation. No matter how much Castle dislikes Josh, he would never want to see Beckett hurt by him.

"Hey, Castle." Beckett asked. He was focused on the door. "Castle." She said louder.

He looked at her puzzled, "Wha-what."

"You ok?" Beckett asked as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Yea, I'm, I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me anything, what's wrong?"

Castle was debating if he should tell her or not. He shouldn't get involved but she was his friend, no matter how much it pains him to say. "Nothing, my shoulder hurts is all." He answered still looking at the door where the nurse exited.

"I finally got in touch with Martha and Alexis, they should be here any minute."

"Thank you for calling them, my phone broke back at the warehouse. I have nothing to pass the time with now."

"I figured you would be bored, so I brought you a little something." Beckett reached in her pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Why Katherine Beckett, I like the way you think." Castle smiled as she rolled the table closer for them to use. He dealt the cards, "So have you spoken to Josh today?"

Beckett looked away from him, "No, we haven't spoke since last night. Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if he got home safely." Beckett looked at him. He never asks about Josh's well being. There was a knock at the door. They both looked up and saw Martha and Alexis slowly walking in. "Hey, you can come in." Beckett rose from her chair, and Castle asked quickly, "Where are you going? We haven't even started playing yet."

"I'll let you guys talk. I have to check my messages anyway." As Beckett walked out of the room, she felt Castle's eyes watching her. She found a seat in the hall and dialed her voicemail. _1 new voice message. "Hey its me, we need to talk about some things. Call me back when you get a chance." _Beckett erased the message and dialed his number.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Rambo, have you calmed down yet?"

"_I deserve that. Yes. I want to apologize for how I behaved last night. I drank a lot and I didn't know what I was doing." _

"Don't try to excuse yourself. You could have tried to gain a little control. Do you know how much you embarrassed me in front of my friends? My colleagues?"

"_Castle?"_

"Josh, I swear if you don't stop bringing him up…" Beckett was shaking her head. She was tired of having the same argument over and over.

"_I'm sorry, let__'s just talk about this over dinner tonight."_

"I can't tonight. It was a very bad day today and I'm going to have a plethora of paperwork." Beckett sighed, "How about tomorrow?

"_Yea that's perfect."_

"Ok see you then" Beckett hung up the phone and saw the nurse walk back into Castle's room. Martha and Alexis came out of the room and waved goodbye to her.

…

"Ok so your x-rays came back, and you can go home tomorrow. You have to do your rehab and get your shoulder working right again. Be careful not to move it too much because you can rip the stitches. You will have to come back here to fix it."

"Then that would mean I get to see your pretty face again." Castle said turning on his charm.

The nurse blushed, "Sorry, Mr. Castle, I'm already taken."

Castle took this opportunity to ask her more about this man that she is "dating". He had to be sure it was the Josh he knows to be Kate's boyfriend.

_The Next Day… _

It was a slow day. There were no new cases, so all Beckett did was paperwork. Castle stayed home to rest his shoulder and avoid being bombarded by questions from the press. It was five o' clock when Beckett called it quits for the night. She had to go home and get ready for her dinner with Josh.

When she opened her apartment door, she saw the lights off and candles flickering. Once she walked further in, she saw Josh standing in the living room with flowers in his hands. "Hello Kate."

"What is this?" Beckett asked walking towards him.

"This is my apology to you. I have been acting like an ass lately and I'm sorry." Josh covered the rest of the way to Kate. Once he was in front of her, he leaned in for a kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good, I'm warming up some chicken in the oven. It should be ready in a few minutes."

Beckett put her coat away and sat down on the couch. Josh sat down right beside her. "So what did you want to talk about?" Beckett asked facing him.

"I realized how much I question your commitment to me, and I wanted to say that I trust you. If you say there's nothing going on between you and Castle, I'll believe you."

"We are partners, Josh. We've worked side by side everyday for three years. He is one of my closest friends. I have lost count for the amount of times he has saved my life, so if I want to unwind from a hard days work with him, I'm going to do it." Beckett voice was steady but Josh can tell the seriousness in it.

"Ok but do you understand my position? When I come over and see you dancing on him, and then again at the bar, how do you think that makes me feel?" Josh was doing everything he could to remain calm.

"I'm sorry. If it bothers you that much, I won't dance with him anymore, even if it is innocent." Beckett was annoyed that Josh was acting childish. She would never cheat on a guy she's dating.

"I'm going to check on the chicken." Josh got up and went to the kitchen.

Just then the door knocked, "I'll get it." Beckett got up and quickly went to check who was knocking. She opened the door and watched as Castle practically flew inside her apartment.

"Sorry to barge in on you but it's been bugging me all day." Castle was speed walking towards her living room, his one arm flailing while the other was in a sling. Beckett followed, "What has?"

"I think Josh…" Castle heard a loud bang; he turned around and saw Josh slammed the pan holding the chicken on the counter. Castle's body stiffened and his face turned grim. Josh held a strong gaze into Castle's eyes.

"What happened to your arm?" Josh was ignoring the fact that Castle was going to say something about him.

"It's nothing." He turned to Beckett who was a couple of feet away from him.

"It's not "nothing," Castle." She turned towards Josh, "He took a bullet for me yesterday."

"Did he really?" Josh's reaction was a little too shocked for Castle's liking. Josh left the kitchen and went to stand by Kate. He put an arm around her, "I guess a thank you is in order. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to her." He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

Castle was disgusted by this. "I'm sure you would've dealt just fine with that."

Beckett exclaimed, "Castle!"

"Sorry Kate. If you don't tell her the truth, Josh, I will."

Josh glared at him, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Does the name Ashley mean anything to you?" Castle said in a demanding voice. He had it with Dr. Motorcycle Boy.

Kate unwrapped herself from Josh's arm, "Who's Ashley?"

"No one babe, he's just making up one of his little stories."

"I'll show you a little story." Castle took one step towards Josh. He swung his fist with all his might, and punched Josh square in the jaw.

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, **__**APPARENTLY college work can't wait. Seriously go along with the medical stuff I have no idea if that would really happen. **_

_**SHOUT OUTS: **_DeadPigeon – YOUR KILLING Me with your hilarious reviews! Keep them coming tiff098765 DPIH CastleandBeckett-always angelrescue02 Stanafan I noticed that you keep reviewing every chapter, THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOMENESS!

And TEARLESS SOUL where you at? why you no review anymore?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven **_

_Previously…_

_Kate unwrapped herself from Josh's arm, "Who's Ashley?" _

"_No one babe, he's just making up one of his little stories." _

"_I'll show you a little story." Castle took one step towards Josh. He swung his fist with all his might, and punched Josh square in the jaw. _

Josh lost his balance and fell to the ground. He jumped up, still a little wobbly, and fixed his footing. He saw Castle pull off his sling and throw it on the floor. Josh saw the fire in Castle's eyes and almost used Kate as a shield, when he saw Castle charging forward. He grabbed Josh's shirt and pushed him against the wall causing a picture frame to fall. "It amazes me that she is still with a good for nothing lowlife like you. You don't deserve her."

Josh struggled to get away from Castle. He screamed, "Get off of me!" Josh was putting pressure on Castle's shoulder. Castle didn't give him the satisfaction of showing that it hurt. He was too pissed to even acknowledge it himself.

Beckett had to do something. "Guys, break it up or I'm getting my gun!" She somehow got in between the two men and separated them. Castle backed off so she would not get caught in the crossfire. "Now tell me what the hell is going on." She looked at Castle and saw blood seeping through his shirt. "Are you ok?"

"Why do you care about him, he just attacked me." Josh said while rubbing his jaw.

"I'm not the one who's cheating on her." Castle said through gritted teeth.

Kate looked at Josh, "What's he talking about."

Josh sighed and looked down, "It's not cheating if you don't remember." Castle impulsively took a step forward but Beckett quickly put her hands on his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

Beckett turned around when she was sure Castle wouldn't make a move towards Josh. "Wow, Josh, you have some nerve. You come into my house, uninvited, and make me feel guilty about dancing with Castle and enjoying each others company. Meanwhile, you have the audacity to stand there knowing you had a one night stand with some bimbo."

"Not just any bimbo, his ex-bimbo." Castle added.

"Stay out of this!" Josh snapped.

"Go home." Beckett said in a low voice to Josh.

"Kate." Josh said pleadingly leaning in for a kiss.

Beckett waved him off, "Josh, GO HOME!" Beckett was furious. Castle instantly recognized that voice. It was her strongest one that she used on more than one occasion with him. Josh threw his hands in the air. He turned around and marched out of the apartment, slamming the door very hard.

"I'm sorry." Castle never intended to fight Josh, when he decided to come over and tell Beckett about the nurse.

Beckett got a piece of cloth to wipe the small amount of blood that managed to leak through his shirt, and a new bandage to replace the now bloody one. "Can't you go one day without getting into trouble and injuring yourself?"

Castle chuckled, "Didn't you hear I'm Superman? It's my job to find trouble." Castle joked trying to lighten the mood as Beckett slowly peeled of the bandage.

"Your stitches look fine." Beckett examined his shoulder.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Finish putting this on, then try to get some sleep." Beckett was putting the bandage on very gently. Her touch gave Castle goose bumps. She was so close to him that she could feel his slow breathing on her fingers. He was looking down watching her intently.

"You know what I was referring to." Castle said in a low voice.

Beckett sighed as she dropped her hands from his now dressed shoulder. "I need a drink." She left Castle standing in the living room watching her walk into the kitchen. She grabbed two beers when Castle interrupted, "I'm on pain killers, no beer for me." Beckett put one back in the fridge. She popped the cap and threw it in the garbage when she saw the box. It was a "cook a whole dinner in 15 minutes" type thing. She saw a picture of chicken on it, the kind Josh just made. She shook her head almost laughing at how Josh started this whole thing, and he couldn't even make a real dinner. Castle looked at her questioningly. She picked the disposed box up to show Castle.

"I guess he doesn't like to get his hands dirty."

"More like he doesn't know how to do anything, besides being a doctor. Even I cook more than him." Castle raised an eyebrow. "Well, I order from places that cook real food." Beckett shrugged and threw the box into the garbage, followed by the chicken that was in the pan.

"You're not going to eat anything?"

"I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"I can whip you up something real fast if you want." Castle knew Beckett was hungry and had not eaten in a while. He took a few steps towards the kitchen when Beckett stopped him.

"I appreciate it, but I would like to be alone right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Castle hesitated before he started walking to the door. He stopped in front of her and gave her an assuring smile. "See you tomorrow Detective." He was closing the door when he heard Beckett's voice, "Oh and Castle…" She gave him a half smile, "…thanks." With that, he closed the door.

Beckett walked back to her living room with her full bottle of beer. She was thinking about how her day turned so horrible. She did not think Castle would be that angry to the point where he would punch Josh in the face. She also couldn't help but think he looked good doing it. It was terrible for Josh, but Castle really did know how to defend a woman's honor. She was sitting on the couch when her phone rang. _I swear if it is Josh…Oh Lanie. It's like she knows. _

"Hey Lanie."

Lanie could tell her friend was distraught. _"What happened? Who made you upset?"_

"I only said two words, how do you know I'm upset?"

"_I know you. Now speak."_

"It's nothing, what's up with you?" Kate tried to avoid telling her everything that just happened.

"_Girl, don't __you dare lie to me. I will come down there and beat it out of you if I have to." _

Kate knew Lanie would leave her house in a second to be with her. She sighed, "Fine. Castle found out that Josh cheated on me, so he interrupted and pretty much pounded Josh."

"_He did WHAT?"_Lanie was at the edge of her seat.

"Which part are you referring to?" Beckett didn't know which to elaborate on.

"_First, Josh cheated on you? I'll kill him.__ I know what to do, no one will know it was me." _

Kate couldn't help but smile at that, "He was drunk last night and I guess he didn't know what he was doing."

"_That is no excuse and you know it." _

"He said he doesn't remember, so it's not considered cheating."

"_What the hell is wrong with him? Ok so Castle found out and he jumped him? How did he find out?"_

"I don't know how he knew, but Lanie you should've seen him. I was scared for Josh. Castle probably would've torn his head off if I wasn't there."

"_Damn Writer-Boy got some fight in him. Didn't __he get shot? And Josh was still the victim in that?" _Lanie giggled to herself_. "Keep going."_

"Well that's pretty much it. Josh left."

"_So what does this mean? Are you and Josh over?"_

Kate sighed, "I don't want it to be, but I can never trust him after this. Look Lanie, I had a long day, I think I'm going to bed now."

"_Do you want me to come over anyway? It__'s no problem."_

"Thanks, but I need to be alone right now." Beckett said softly, grateful that she has such a thoughtful friend.

"_Ok__, but call me if you need anything." _

"I will." Kate hung up her phone. She finished her beer and went to her bedroom.

She was tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. All she could do was go over the events that just happened. She finally fell asleep forty minutes later.

_The Next Day … __at the precinct_

Beckett was at her desk doing paperwork that she had left for this morning. She was not in the mood, but she had to finish the case up once and for all. She had not talked to Castle or Josh since last night. The elevator binged, Beckett heard the doors open. She didn't even bother to look up, because she always knows who walks into the bullpen. She saw a cup of steaming hot coffee being placed on her desk. It was the same logo from the place Josh brought her the other day. _Oh no. Not again. _She looked up and saw Josh with an apologetic face on.

"What are you doing here Josh?" Beckett asked as she leaned back in her chair slightly.

"I just want to talk to you. You have to hear my side of the story." Josh was about to sit down in the chair that is now known as Castle's.

Beckett stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, brushing the loose strands away from her face. "Josh, I'm at work. I cannot deal with this right now."

"Please Kate." He looked so sad; Kate couldn't help but let him explain himself. They walked into the empty break room. Kate left the coffee on her desk; she did not want to have to endure the deathly beverage. Josh was enough.

She sighed, "We can talk in the break room, no ones there at the moment."

Esposito and Ryan watched the couple walk into the break room. "What do you think that's about?" Ryan said furrowing his eyebrows and nodding towards Josh and Beckett.

"I don't know, but if Josh even thinks about ruining Beckett's day, I will hurt him."

"Wow, you really care about Beckett's feelings."

"That and she will make our lives a living hell if she's pissed." With that, Esposito went back to his desk.

A few minutes later, Ryan turned around and saw Castle entering the bullpen. "Hey, Castle."

"Hey guys." He looked at Beckett's empty chair. "Where's Beckett?"

They all took turns looking at each other, when Esposito looked in the direction of the break room. Castle followed his eyes. "Who's she talking to?"

"Your bestie, Josh." Esposito teased. Castle took all the emotion out of his facial expression causing Esposito to end the joke there. "Sorry." He whispered.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Ryan asked.

Castle decided not to tell them about last night. Esposito suggested, "Maybe he's going away again?"

"I don't think so. Judging by her body language, Beckett looks sort of happy, not angry." Ryan said looking through the window to the break room.

Castle spun around. _How could she be happy? _He looked at her, and saw Josh running his hand up and down her arm. She was looking down, but not in a sad way.

"Did you catch that little number on his jaw?" Esposito asked as he looked at Josh.

"Yea, how do you think that happened?" Ryan wondered.

Castle reminisced about the previous night when he struck Josh in the face. He chuckled to himself at how good it felt to finally give Dr. Motorcycle Boy a taste of his own medicine.

Esposito saw him chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the look on his face when he went down." Castle smiled at the thought.

Ryan's jaw dropped. "_You_ did that to him?"

Castle's face straightened. _Whoops. _"Um. Yea."

"Didn't think you had it in ya." Esposito joked. "Why did you do it?"

Castle waved him off, "Long story."

"Now we know not to upset a writer. I guess they have a little more fight in them than we thought." Ryan said patting Castle's back. "I wish we could've been there to see him get knocked out." He brought his fists up and made a boxing movement.

Esposito turned his head, "Look look, they're hugging." Both Castle and Ryan turned their heads and saw Josh hugging Beckett.

Ryan laughed, "Guess she felt bad for him."

All of a sudden the door to the break room opened, Ryan and Esposito started shuffling their papers making themselves look busy while Castle sat on Esposito's desk. Beckett walked out first and saw the detectives scurrying to look as if they haven't been watching. "What are you guys up to? Trying to figure out who's the better GLEE singer?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely gotta be Rachel." Esposito said looking at Ryan.

"Yea, Rachel, but Mercedes has talent as well." Ryan retorted. Beckett rolled her eyes as she walked back to her desk.

Josh was by her side, "So I'll see you tonight?" Josh asked quietly.

"If there is no body, yea."

"I love you." Josh said softly.

"See you tonight." Beckett said looking away.

Josh nodded and took this as his cue to leave. He walked by Ryan's and Esposito's desks, "Have a good one boys."

Esposito muttered, "I swear if he calls us 'boys' one more time…"

Ryan finished, "…what, he's not gonna wake up tomorrow?"

Josh had to walk by Castle to get to the elevator. He slowed down and stopped in front of him.

Castle looked at him, "Did I do that?" He asked pointing at the bruise on Josh's jaw, fully knowing the answer.

"You did that." Josh confirmed. "Look I don't want to have any hard feelings. You're Kate's partner and it doesn't look like you're going anywhere anytime soon. Truce?" He stuck his hand out for Castle to shake.

Castle stood up and gave a firm handshake, "For now." With that he left Josh, and went to Beckett's desk.

_**A/N: Hi. I know I put it up kind of late. Apologies. If you have any suggestions**__** or feedback or ideas or etc. let me know **____** Josh is still around because I love torturing him. There will still be Caskett, have no fear. **_

_**Thanks to lv2bnsb for the line **_

_**Just curious… DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER phnxgrl?**_

_**Tearless Soul I hope everything is ok **__**feel better.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I love how I wrote this in an hour. Stick with the story guys you wont regret it. Thanks to the people who are still following it and who believe in me. Sappy stuff. Expect fluff next chapter. **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Castle sat in his usual chair. "So, you and Josh."

Beckett glanced at him. "What about us?"

"You're still together?" Castle asked.

"Why do you care?" Beckett asked putting down the papers she was looking through.

"I don't want to see you get hurt again. Believe it or not Kate, I.."

Esposito walked up to her desk, "Do you have the Alvarez file?" Castle rolled his eyes at the horrible timing that Esposito always has. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No"

"Yes"

Beckett was looking through her drawers, "Here you go."

"So what was Josh doing here?" Esposito asked.

"Why is everyone so interested in my personal life all of a sudden?"

Castle looked at Esposito, "She didn't have her coffee so she's a little cranky."

Esposito walked back to his desk smirking. Castle turned back to Beckett, "So what are we doing today?"

"I have paperwork, you can stay if you want." Beckett shrugged.

"You don't mind?"

"I like the company." Beckett smiled.

_Later that day at Beckett's apartment…_

Kate walked in her apartment and noticed it was still a little messy from the tussle Castle and Josh had. She picked up the now broken picture frame, pulled out the picture, and tossed it into the trash.

She heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Josh standing there with roses in his hands. "Hey Kate." He stepped inside and kissed her on the cheek. She looked away from him.

"Josh we need to talk." They both walked into the living room where he took off his jacket and put the flowers on the table.

"About what?"

"About last night."

"I thought we talked enough today. You forgave me and accepted my apology." Josh said trying to hug her.

Beckett's face straightened. "Really? I said that? Funny because I don't recall saying that I forgive you."

"What do you mean?" Josh looked confused.

"I mean that you willingly slept with another girl. That is not all right with me. I have been faithful and you go and do a boneheaded move like that."

"I already explained this to you Kate. I was intoxicated. Where was all this today in the break room?"

"You came to my job and wanted to have a serious conversation in front of my whole team. I'm obviously not going to talk about my boyfriend screwing another girl in front of my partners."

Josh ran his hands through his hair. "No one's here now. Are you going to tell me the truth? Don't I deserve that much?"

"You don't deserve anything after what you did. You really hurt me. I don't let just anyone into my heart. I had to watch you leave week after week, do you think that was easy? I need someone to be for me here when I need them most. I have been shot at and almost killed so many times while you were away. Do you know why I still stand here today?"

Josh shook his head.

"Castle has saved my life on countless occasions and was there for me when you weren't."

"I had no idea you felt that way. I just thought…" He whispered.

"Yea, well, you thought wrong."

Josh got angrier, "So just because I'm not here, you go run into the arms of your "partner"?"

Kate let out a big sigh, "He's my friend, he has stuck by my side longer than you have so yea I will run into his arms whenever I want. And what about you Josh? You jumped in the pants of your ex?"

"That's different."

Kate lost all emotion in her face "How the hell is it different? You know what Josh it's over. I can't do this anymore. Go back to Ashley and your precious job." Kate picked up the roses and threw them at him, "Here I bet she would just love these."

"Kate please."

"Why are you still here?" She motioned for him to leave.

Josh walked past her and opened the door. He walked into the hall while Kate stopped in the doorway, "By the way," Josh looked at her, "You're coffee sucks." With that she closed the door hard.

She walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. _What else can go wrong?_ Kate took out her phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Lanie are you busy?"

"_No not at all. What's up?" _

I was hoping I could take you up on your offer to come here."

"_Sure, honey, what happened?" _Kate heard shuffling from the other end of the phone.

"I'll explain when you get here."

_20 minutes later…_

"Ok from the top, what happened?" Lanie brought ice cream and they settled on the couch.

"Long story short, me and Josh broke up." Kate took a bite.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"No don't be, it's been coming for a while now. How can we ever be together when he's never here?"

"You're right you can't have an honest relationship when you're apart for most of it. Are you ok?"

"Yea, surprisingly I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I guess I wanted to do this for a long time but it did not seem right at the time."

"So it feels good to let everything out right?"

"Eh, I guess so." Kate shrugged.

"So do you think it's the right time to tell a certain _someone_ how you feel about them." Lanie said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please, don't start with that."

"But didn't it help that Castle taught him a lesson."

Kate chuckled, "It was kind of funny to see Josh scared of a twice wounded man."

"Oh yea that's right, Castle was shot and had his arms injured form the mugger's knife. That's my writer-boy. Mhhmmm."

Kate laughed and looked at the time, "It's getting late, do want to sleep over?"

"No, I think I'll head home. Javy is waiting for me."

"Ok, have fun you two." Kate chuckled. She walked Lanie out and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem sweetie."

Kate went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. When she slid into her warm bed she heard her phone beep. _He just won't give up will he? _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_Previously…_

_Kate went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. When she slid into her warm bed she heard her phone beep. __'He just won't give up will he?' _

Kate turned on her side and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She opened the text,

_**Who**__** has three empty seats, unlimited amount of beer, and a fantastically good looking host?**_

_Beckett smiled, _**Hmm… Martha?**

Castle opened the text and frowned. _**True, but no. I do. I'm planning a poker night some time this week. Interested?**_

**Sounds fun. Who else is going to fill in those seats?**

_**If they agree, just Esposito and Ryan. Mother will be there as well. **_

**What about Lanie?**

_**She said she isn't into poker, so I thought it would be just us playing a friendly game.**_

**Friendly? I was ****looking forward to cleaning you guys out.**

_**We'll see about that. **_

**.****..****.**

"KATE! YOU CANNOT KEEP DOING THIS! YOU'RE LIVING A LIE AND WE BOTH KNOW IT!"

"WHY NOT RICK! I DON'T SEE YOU FESSING UP TO ANYTHING!"

Rick stared at her with a very hard steady gaze into her eyes. He knew it had to be done now or never. It was time. Even though he might regret it later, it was his decision.

Castle sighed and whispered, "Fold."

"Really? That was easy. I guess I win again boys." Beckett smiled as she collected her winnings in the poker game Castle planned. Esposito and Ryan stared at her in awe that she continued to beat the legendary Richard Castle at poker. Beckett saw them staring at her. "Take a picture; I assure you it will last longer." Beckett smirked.

"This girl is as hot as Fabio once was, before he was victimized by the whole aging thing." Martha commented, while she drank another Margarita.

"Um, thank you?" Beckett couldn't tell if she should be flattered or not.

"Luckily, I don't have to worry about that." Martha added. The boys looked at each other grinning at the buzzed Martha Rogers.

Castle leaned in to whisper to her, "Just ignore her. Soon she'll break into a Broadway song and just keep the good times rolling."

"Who's dealing now? Come on, momma needs a new pair of fur coats." Martha said cheerily as Castle almost choked on his beer.

"Why do you need more? I bought you two already."

Martha's face turned serious, "Richard, you can never have enough fur coats."

Beckett turned to him, "She's right."

Castle faced Beckett, "How many fur coats do you have?"

"Richard, dear, don't ever ask a woman what she has in her closet." Martha pointed a finger at him, "Unless you're looking for something to wear, then we should all be worried." The table laughed as Martha took another sip.

Castle took the deck, "Ok Texas Hold 'em it is. 5 is the minimum. 10 is the maximum." Castle dealt the cards out. Esposito put it 5, while Ryan put in 10. Martha called, and Beckett raised 15.

"Feeling lucky Detective? I call." Castle said tossing two chips in the center of the table. Esposito called, Ryan and Martha folded.

"It has nothing to do with luck writer-boy. I'll raise 30." Beckett said staring into Castle's bright blue eyes.

Esposito threw his cards in, "Fold."

"Looks like it's you and me, again." Beckett leaned back in her chair.

"I see your 30, and I raise you 50." Castle said with a sly grin. "Not scared are you?"

Beckett tossed in her chips not breaking their steady gaze, "100."

Ryan gasped, "Whew."

"Not scared are you?" Beckett repeated to Castle mockingly.

Esposito turned to Ryan, "Who you think got the cards?"

"I think Beckett's gonna take this round." Ryan said watching her hold her ground.

"Nah bro, she's bound to lose this one, she won so many."

"Never underestimate a woman on a roll, boys." Martha said.

In unison, Ryan and Esposito said, "Boys?"

"Honey, when you're my age, any guy is considered a boy." Martha waved her hand dramatically.

Beckett was waiting impatiently, "So are you in or out Castle? I could use a fur coat as well."

"In." Castle flipped his cards over revealing a queen of diamonds and a queen of hearts, giving him a Flush.

"Oh, nice hand Castle." Beckett said looking at his cards. She tapped hers gently on the table, "You got me."

"Oh ho ho. Well, Detective, I guess you better work on your poker skills if you want to keep up with me." Castle collected all the chips. "I think I'll make a little Beckett pile." Castle started separating the chips, "I think this one was Beckett's, and, oh, this was Beckett's."

"Very mature Castle. Let's just see how long that lasts." Beckett half smiled.

The next two hands were won by Ryan and Martha. Esposito even won a few hands. There was laughing and joking and the occasional peak to the other player's hand. Castle earned himself a strong ear twist by Beckett.

It was around 10 o'clock when Esposito said, "I better get home, Lanie's waiting for me."

"Scared you're gonna get a spanking for breaking curfew?" Castle asked raising an eyebrow.

"I hope so." Esposito said with a grin on his face.

"I'll drive you." Ryan offered.

"Thanks bro." He got up and stretched his arms and legs, while Castle went to get his coat. "Mrs. R, it was great playing with you."

Martha shook his hand, "Please come again, we love having you, dear."

Ryan looked at Beckett, who was still sitting down. "Do you need a ride? I can drive you home."

Beckett stood up, "Oh, no, I drove here so I'm good. Thanks anyways."

Castle returned with both Ryan's and Esposito's coats, "Here you go. Thanks for coming guys." He walked the two detectives to the door as they said their final goodbyes. He turned around and saw Beckett cleaning up the poker table. "Hey what are you doing? You are a guest. Guests don't clean."

Beckett looked up and saw Castle walking back to the table. "I have manners and I will clean up after myself, whether or not I am a guest." She balanced three bowls of chips in her hands and brought them back to the kitchen, while Castle watched her intently. He brought the empty beer bottles to the counter, so he can dispose them later. Martha saw she was not needed, by the looks of it, they did not even realize she was standing there. She quietly walked to her room, leaving them alone.

The table was finally cleared and Beckett was just about to ask where her coat was, when she heard a loud _pop. _She turned around and saw Castle pouring wine in two glasses. "What are you doing?"

"You tell me, you're the detective." Castle said not meeting her eyes.

"Well, I was actually going to leave." Beckett said pointing to the door.

"Not anymore. We just had a nice competitive game of poker. Now you are going to drink this and decompress." Castle said walking her, offering the semi full wine glass.

Beckett sighed and took the glass. "Fine, but just one glass." She turned and strolled to the couch. Castle followed with a victorious grin on his face. They both sat down, only a few inches separated them.

"So, how's your shoulder?" Beckett asked taking a sip of her wine. "Mm, this is even better than the first time.

"It's great. It's going to leave a wicked scar." He said looking down, gently touching his wound.

"Well, that was a terrible thing that happened to you." Beckett said softly.

Castle's smile slowly disappeared, and he lowered his voice, "It's nothing compared to how you must have felt, when you found out Josh cheated on you."

Beckett looked down, and was playing with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. We can talk about something else." Castle put his hand on her knee trying to comfort her. She had a vacant facial expression.

"I broke up with him." She whispered.

Castle let a few seconds go by before saying, "You did? I thought you made up with him back at the precinct."

Beckett half chuckled, "No, I was just giving him what he wanted to hear. I did not want to get into it with him in front of everyone. I waited until I got home."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm just tired of having relationships where one of us is never there. I need a man here with me in the same city, who can be honest with me and trusts me." Beckett was still looking down.

Castle was opening his mouth to say something when she continued, "I don't want to feel pressured into anything, you know. There's always someone telling me 'oh you should date _him'_ or 'why don't you go out with _him'._" She looked up and met his blue eyes. They stared into each other's eyes not blinking even once. She whispered, "I just don't want to rush into anything." She felt as if he can see right into her soul at that moment. Her eyes softened, "Can we just talk about something else?"

"I have a better idea." Castle got up from the couch. "Why don't we see what is playing on the radio."

Beckett was thankful that he was lightening the mood. She hated looking vulnerable in front of anyone, especially Castle. He has seen her at her lowest so many times.

"But first, I think you need a refill." Castle looked at her glass on the table and noticed it was near empty. He grabbed the bottle and leaned over the table to take her glass, when she leaned in to hand it to him. Their fingers brushed against each other causing Beckett to pull her hand back and smile. Castle smirked at her reaction to the contact. He gave her the full glass of Cherry Wine and made his way over to the entertainment system. She took a few big sips, as he flipped through the different stations, when she heard one of her favorite songs beginning to play, "Oh leave it. I like this song."

Castle left the radio and walked back to the couch. "May I have this dance?" Castle bent down at the waist and stuck out his hand. He saw her hesitation. "Come on, it'll clear your head."

Beckett just looked at him and how silly he looked, but she couldn't resist letting out a giggle. "Fine." She took his hand and he lifted her off the couch. They walked away from the couch and the coffee table so they have enough space to move around. He held her and twirled her into his arms. She smiled as she put her left hand on his right, uninjured, shoulder and the other in his hand. Castle placed his left arm around the small of her back, careful not to drift too low.

_The dawn is breaking  
>A light shining through<br>You're barely waking  
>And I'm tangled up in you, yeah<em>

Castle was looking into her eyes, while hers fell on to his bandaged arms. He had pushed his sleeves up revealing the white wrappings. She smiled and shook her head, "Always getting into trouble."_  
><em>

"It wouldn't be me if I didn't." He joked.

_I'm open, you're closed  
>Where I follow, you'll go<br>I worry I won't see your face  
>Light up again<em>

"So when do you think Ryan and Jenny's wedding will be?" Castle asked.

"I'm not really sure. I think he said something about a spring wedding."

"Do you ever think about being in front of the alter?"

"If I find the right person."

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
>I somehow find you and I collide<em>

Castle tightened his arm around her waist bringing himself a couple inches closer to her. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they swayed with each other. Castle brought their intertwined hands closer to their bodies as he leaned his head on the side of hers. He drew a short breath, taking in the scent of her shampoo. She let her eyelids fall limp as she took in the masculine smell of his cologne. They slowed the dance to almost a complete stop. She let her head slowly slide between his neck and shoulder, resting her face there. They lost themselves to each other.

As the song ended, they stayed like that for a few minutes. Beckett was the first to lift her head up. She looked up as Castle noticed the now warm spot on his neck getting colder. He looked down into her eyes aware that their faces were only inches away from each other. He saw her look down to his lips with hers slightly parted. He leaned his head down at an impossibly slow pace, when they heard the front door open.

_**A/N: All is forgiven! I don't blame anyone for -.- me for the other chapter. I don't want to say you have to review but you should. It makes me want to write the next chapter faster. **_

_**P.S. Welcome new readers. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Stanafan IM WRITING AS FAST AS I CAN! Sort of. I don't like to rush it. Although it ends up a little rushed at some points. **_

_**tiff098765**__** I was joking. You and phnxgrl are amazing reviewers. (along with tearless soul) **_

_**Did anyone see the preview for season 4!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Previously…

As the song ended, they stayed like that for a few minutes. Beckett was the first to lift her head up. She looked up as Castle noticed the now warm spot on his neck getting colder. He looked down into her eyes aware that their faces were only inches away from each other. He saw her look down to his lips with hers slightly parted. He leaned his head down at an impossibly slow pace, when they heard the front door open.

Castle heard the front door open. He stopped his forward motion towards Beckett and closed his eyes. Why does everyone have the worst timing ever? He sighed as Beckett took a step back. She saw Alexis walking in, struggling to get her keys out of the door with full shopping bags in each hand.

Beckett turned back to Castle and said in a low voice, "I should probably go, it's getting late."

She saw a hint of sadness in his face. "What? You don't have to go. You can stay as long as you want."

She looked at him, then to the door, and back at him. He can take a hint. "Fine, I'll get your coat."

When he left, Beckett hurried to help Alexis with her bags, "Wow, you bought a lot of stuff."

Alexis looked up not expecting to see her, "Oh, Detective Beckett, I didn't know you were still here. I thought the game ended by now."

"It did, we were just…I was helping your dad clean up."

Castle walked into his room where he kept Beckett's coat. He heard Alexis talking to Beckett about the stores she went to. He closed his eyes and thought about how he almost kissed her. He let out a long breath and grabbed Beckett's coat. There's another thing to add to the long list of stuff they don't talk about. He can make an exception for this though, she did just break up with Josh. She is all about taking her time with things.

He walked back into the living room, "Where's Alexis?"

"She went upstairs." Castle held her coat while she slid her arms through the sleeves. She turned around, "Thank you for tonight."

"Anytime. I will be looking forward to getting some of my money back."

"I think you can afford a few more losses."

"It's funny how there is someone out there, who can whip me at my own game." Beckett raised an eyebrow and had a wicked smile. He straightened his face, "Honestly, Katherine Beckett, that is not what I meant and you know it."

She said innocently, "I don't know what your talking about." She started walking into the hallway.

Castle hung on the door. "See you tomorrow?"

She spun around, "See you tomorrow."

Castle waited until she was in the elevator, when he closed the door and turned to see Alexis standing there. "Hey, sweetie."

Alexis folded her arms, "So?"

"So."

"I see you and Detective Beckett were "cleaning" together."

"Yea, we all made a mess. She wanted to help me clean up a bit." Alexis turned her head slightly and saw the wine glasses on the table. She turned her attention back to him. Castle saw that she was holding something back. "What's wrong?" He asked sincerely.

"How much longer are you going to work with her?" She asked softly, despair in her eyes.

Castle walked up to her, "I like working with everyone at the 12th. I'm not sure I want to stop being apart of their team."

"Apart from the team? Or apart from her?"

He looked at her confused, "Where's this coming from Alexis?"

"Dad, look at yourself. You have been in harms way ever since you started shadowing her. You have been shot at, frozen, almost blown up, stabbed, and then shot. Did i miss anything?"

Castle closed the gap between them and hugged her. He sighed, "When you say it like that…"

"It doesn't matter how I say it, it still isn't good."

"Well, in Beckett's defense, the stabbing wasn't her fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I don't want your luck to run out. How many more near-death experiences is it gonna take for you to see that you can die doing what you're doing. This isn't one of your books dad. You can't write the outcome to this." Castle could hear the fear in her voice.

He hugged her, "Im so sorry that I put you through that Alexis. But look," he took a step back, "Im fine. This is nothing I can't handle."

"Says the man wearing a sling."

He looked down and flapped his bound arm. "Does it make me look cool?"

"If you keep flapping your arm like that, I'm going to have to take you to a farm."

A moment passed, when she heard it. Buck Buck Buck. She looked at her father, who was making the muffled chicken sounds. "Seriously dad? How old are you?" Even though she wasn't happy with him, she couldn't help but smile. He looked so foolish.

He ceased the chicken sounds and put his hand on her shoulder. "Is it really bothering you that I want to do this?"

Alexis sighed, "I can't ask you to stop, but you have to think about the people that love you. What about Gram? What about me? I don't want to see you get hurt….again."

"Don't worry, sweetie." He placed kiss on top of her head. "I'll be extra cautious. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now, should I be worried about this months credit card bill?"

"I think my phone's ringing." Alexis kissed his cheek and ran upstairs.

…. (Next day)

Castle plopped down in his chair. "Wow. What a long day. I'm beat."

Beckett lifted her head, "What do you mean you're "beat"? You didn't do anything all day."

"Exactly. You'd be surprised at how tired you get from doing nothing."

"Well, now you can go home, and go nuts." She looked back down at the file she was holding.

"What about you?"

"Just finishing this paperwork up and I might grab something to eat." She paused and looked back at him. "Are you hungry?"

His eyes brightened at the invitation, "Yea, I haven't eaten all day."

"Yes, you have."

"Ok, a milkshake and M&Ms is not food."

"Don't forget the three packages of Skittles. It looked like a full course meal."

He looked down, "Are you trying to say I'm fat?" He lifted his head up just in time to see her eyes roll.

"Oh, brother."

Castle laughed, "I would very much like to join you for dinner."

"Was that so hard?" Beckett closed the file. "Let's go."

…(Bistro Vendome)…

It was nice restaurant. Fancy enough that there were no pictures of the food, on the menu. The restaurant had many tables available and they were seated right away. Once they ordered their food Beckett noticed Castle staring at her.

"Castle?"

"Yes?"

"Your staring."

"Oh." He looked down at his folded hands. A few minutes passed when he looked up at her again with a more serious face.

"Castle if you got something to say, please just say it."

"Kate. We have to talk."

Beckett was a little unnerved when he said her first name. "Uh, sure. About what."

He leaned in closer over the table. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I made a decision."

Beckett had a feeling he would want to talk about recent events. She gestured for him to continue.

He let out a breath, "We have to start planning Ryan's surprise party."

Beckett's heart beat a little easier. "Oh. Um, yea that sounds like a great idea."

He had a feeling she was thinking about a more serious topic, just by looking at her facial expressions. "What did you think I was going to talk about?" Castle said innocently.

Beckett shook her head, "Ok so when do you want to plan it for?"

Castle decided to let it go, "I was hoping to make it in a few days, so he doesn't expect it."

"Where do you want to do it?"

"The Old Haunt?"

"Really? Don't you think we go there a lot?"

"No. He likes it there. We should celebrate in a place he enjoys." Castle took a sip of his water.

He was right. Ryan really liked going there. "Ok, it's fine with me. Who should we invite?"

"I don't know any of his friends besides Esposito, Lanie, Jenny, you and me."

Beckett paused to recall him talking about any friends of his. "He doesn't really talk about anyone. I guess just us and people from the precinct?"

"Yea. We're fun enough."

A few minutes later the waiter brought their food. They ate in a comfortable silence. When Castle finished his last bite, he looked up at Beckett.

"So what are you going to wear? Something sexy I hope." He grinned that cunning grin. His eyes staring into hers.

Beckett narrowed her eyes and said in a seductive voice, "Well, Mr. Castle, you'll just have to wait and see now won't you."

His grin disappeared as he saw her sip her wine. "Just remember less is more."

Beckett threw a small bread roll at him. He chuckled as he took the bread and bit into it, "Yummy." She answered him with an eye roll.

...

The next few days went by fast. There was a murder, an investigation, a wild theory by Castle causing Beckett to think of a more tangible theory, and then closing the case.

…

The day of the party arrived and Ryan still had no clue there was a surprise party awaiting him that night. Castle decorated the bar a little bit with streamers and a few NYPD logos on the walls.

Kate got home and was starting to look for an outfit to wear. She wanted to dress up but also wanted to give Castle something to look at. She opened her closet and started pushing clothes around when she saw the perfect dress. Lanie was meeting her at Kate's apartment, so they can go together. When she got there, Kate opened the door and Lanie let out a gasp.

"Damn girl. If I was a guy and not involved with someone…" Lanie said admiring her dress.

Kate laughed, "Lanie, it's just a dress."

"That is not just a dress. That is going to be the death of every man, who will be their tonight. Not to mention a certain writer."

Kate shrugged, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She brushed passed Lanie and let the door close on her way out.

"Mmhm." Lanie followed.

They caught a cab. It took about 15 minutes to get there, no thanks to the traffic lights turning red whenever the cab would move. Everyone would already be there, including the regulars, who always go there at that time. They got out of the cab and straightened their dresses.

Castle was ordering a drink for him and Esposito, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Esposito staring at the door. Castle followed his eyes and saw Beckett and Lanie walking in. His jaw dropped when he saw the red, very short dress that was hugging every curve. All eyes were on her. He saw her blush, then smile as she greeted familiar faces.

Esposito faced Castle, "Better close your mouth before something flies in there."

Castle grinned at him and put his drink on the table as Beckett and Lanie walked up to them. Beckett looked at Castle's outfit and was impressed at how good he looked. He had his hair slicked back except for a few stray hairs that fell to the side of his forehead. He wore a black dress shirt that had the top few buttons undone, showing a part of his chest.

"Looking good Castle." Lanie commented.

"Thank you Lanie. And might I say you look extravagant tonight." Castle replied.

"Dude, I'm right here." Esposito said wrapping his arms around Lanie's shoulders.

Lanie looked at Esposito, "Settle down. I don't see you complimenting me like that."

"That's different."

"Mmhmm."

Beckett laughed and turned to the bartender to order Lanie and herself a drink. Castle an Esposito led Lanie to where they were sitting. When Castle looked over to Beckett, he saw a guy talking to her. He was tall, tan, and handsome. She was laughing at a joke he must have said to her. Castle was feeling the need to go over there and tell this guy to back off. Josh was finally out of the picture, and all of a sudden a new guy is stepping in to Castle's rightful place.

Lanie saw Castle looking at Becket with a fire in his eyes. "I think I'll go help Kate with our drinks." Lanie got up and walked to her friend.

"Hey, Lanie."

"Do you need any help?" Lanie glanced at the tall man beside Kate.

Kate handed Lanie her drink, "This is Todd. We were in the academy together."

"Nice to meet you Todd."

"Likewise." Todd reached and shook Lanie's hand. He looked at Kate. "Funny how we bumped into each other here tonight."

Lanie glared at Todd, "Why is it funny?"

"Me and Kate dated each other for a while." He took a sip out of his drink.

Lanie heard enough. There was no room for an ex-lover in their group. "Kate and I." She corrected.

"Excuse me?" Todd leaned a few inches forward.

"You said 'me and Kate'. It should be Kate and I." She was so used to Castle correcting people's grammar that she felt it was her turn to do some correcting.

Todd looked at her questioningly. Lanie decided not to get into it now, "Ryan and Jenny should be here any minute so, you two finish catching up and we'll be over there."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Lanie walked back to Castle and Esposito. She sat down next to her man, while Castle had his eyes fixed on Beckett. "Don't worry Castle, he's got nothing on you."

He faced Lanie, who was sitting across from him, "What are you talking about?"

"Kate will lose interest in him by the time we finish this conversation."

"What makes you say that?" Castle turned his attention back to Todd. "It looks like she's having a great time laughing with Let-Me-Tell-You-Another-Joke guy over there."

"They know each other. They are just catching up on old times."

Castle shook his head and finished off his beer. It wasn't his first, and by the look on Beckett's face while talking to Todd, it definitely won't be his last.

A few minutes later, Beckett hugged Todd,saying their goodbyes, and turned to head to their tables. Castle quickly turned his head when Beckett caught him watching her and Todd.

"Hey guys, is Ryan here yet?"

Esposito just closed his phone, "Jenny texted me. They are five minutes away."

When Ryan walked through the doors, he was greeted by a very loud "SURPRISE". He jumped back but then quickly regained his footing. He grabbed his chest, "Woah, what is all this?" He looked at Jenny.

"Happy Birthday, hon." She kissed him as he hugged her. Everyone clapped, until they released each other. "Let's go have some fun." She whispered.

Ryan took the few steps to his favorite people, "You guys did all this for me? You didn't have to."

Castle looked at him, then everyone else, "Oh really? All that planning and i didn't even have to do it? Why didn't you tell me!"

Beckett elbowed him. "Ouch, he knows I'm joking."

Ryan laughed, "What are we doing standing around for? Let's party!"

The music was loud, and everyone was having a great time. They ordered round after round, drink after drink. Beckett went t the bar a few times. Whenever she did a guy would go up to her and hit on her. Castle didn't miss any of those encounters. She would smile at the charming men, making Castle want to drink more. He wasn't one to get drunk, but watching her laugh at what were probably idiotic jokes, made him want to take away that pain.

The night was starting to wind down. The girls were standing next to the jukebox, while the guys were sitting down at the booth.

Castle was as far from sober they have ever seen. "Ya know, I like 'dis bar. Iza great bar. Lotta people havin' fun."

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other and laughed at the slurred words coming from Castle. They didn't have as many drinks as Castle but they were getting there.

"Ry, I hope you're havin' fun zoo." He looked at the girls and saw them laughing. "Beckett loo's she'z havin fun. 'Specially when those guys tell her jokes. My jokes are waaaaay funnier. Lotta guys talk to her tonight."

Esposito chuckled, "C'mon Castle, they just see a beautiful woman and they can't help themselves. Its in our nature to talk to chicks who look like that."

"She iz beautiful, izn't she?" He held up three fingers, "Three years, you'd think I'd get tired of zeein' her, but I don't. I can watch her all day."

The two detectives looked at each other. "You do watch her all day." Ryan said.

Castle was still looking at Beckett, "She doesn't even know."

"Know what?" They asked in unison.

"How much I love her." He said it softly with a small smile creeping on his face. The guys almost didn't hear him.

Their eyes widened at the confession. They didn't expect that at all. They knew there were feelings there, but to hear it was a complete different thing.

"You'd think jumping in front of a bullet for her would do it, but no." There was a pause. "So you guys workin' tomorrow? Iz getting late."

"Uh. We can go in late tomorrow. Cap'n said it was ok." Esposito answered.

"Awezum, we can keep drinkin'." Castle said reaching for Esposito's full bottle of beer.

"Uh-uh, you're done for the night." Esposito said grabbing his beer before Castle could get his fingers around it.

"Heyy." He whined.

Beckett, Lanie, and Jenny were done with the jukebox. They decided to sit down with the guys.

"Did you boys have fun without us?" Jenny asked leaning on Ryan.

"Boys? Seriously what makes everyone call us boys?" Esposito asked.

"Yes, c'mon hon. You know how much of a man I am." He said nibbling her ear.

"Get a room." Castle said jokingly. He turned his head to see Beckett sitting next to him. Ryan and Esposito looked at each other, then back to Castle. They watched his facial expression turn serious.

Thinking he would profess his love for her in front of everyone, Esposito quickly said, "Oh, look at the time. It is really late." He looked at his wrist, which didn't have a watch on it.

Ryan caught on, "Yea, I think its time to call it a night." There were a few groans. "Hey, it's my party and we had too much fun for one night. Plus we always have my real birthday." He said with a sly grin. He got a nice fist bump from Esposito.

"Anyone need a ride?" Castle asked patin his pockets, looking for his keys.

"You didn't drive here, remember." Esposito said.

"Oh."

Beckett got up from her seat, "C'mon let's go get you a cab."

Castle stood up a little wobbly from the sudden movement. "After you."

Ryan turned to Esposito, "You think that's a good idea? Him. Alone. With her."

"Very bad idea." He said standing up. "But then again, this is probably just a little push for them to come to their senses."

When Castle and Beckett reached the sidewalk, she hailed him a cab. She opened the door for him and he almost bumped his head getting inside.

He stuck his head back out, "You're not coming with me?"

"No, I have a home to get to."

"But I'm not there." He pouted.

"Goodnight Castle."

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update .. .. umm .. .. beyond late update. This is one of the most inconsistent fanfics. Follow us on Twitter Sandriiful ItzCynthiie_**

**_Suggestion and Feedback appreciated/required/mandatory. :)_**

**_Hope you liked the quotes from The Talk .. if you caught that. if you didnt read it AGAIN! (another quote form the lovely Beckett)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously... Ryan had a surprise party. Castle got jealous of all the guys that were hitting on Beckett. He got drunk and told ryan and Esposito he loved Kate._

_**Chapter 11**_

It was almost noon, when Castle woke up to a massive headache. The sun was shining through his curtains, causing him to shield his eyes.

"Why, out of all days, the sun chooses to blind me today?" He mumbled to himself. Letting out a growl, he attempted to sit up. The fast motion made him grab his head due to the sudden pain. He laid back down, trying to think what happened the night before. He knows he was at the Old Haunt; he knows there were drinks, lots and lots of drinks; he knows Beckett was having fun...with other guys. He remembered talking to Esposito and Ryan at the end of the night. That's when his eyes shot open.

_Holy mother of God. Did I tell them what I think I told them? _He sat up straight, ignoring the pounding in his head. _Ok, either I said I loved her in front of them or I kept my big mouth shut and only thought it. _

Castle looked at the clock on his night table. It was 11:45am. He was shocked he slept that late. Usually, he is up and getting lunch with Beckett around this time. He took his phone and saw no missed calls. Assuming there was no body, he decided that he shouldn't rush to the Precinct. Especially if he _did_ tell the guys about his undying love for their boss. Yeah, he was definitely going to take his time getting there.

...

Beckett was sitting at her desk, tapping her pen impatiently against a file. She looked up from the file every ten seconds, wondering where the heck Castle was. She hadn't drank a coffee all morning. Castle created this daily routine that has her so used to him buying one before she has a chance to buy one herself. She enjoyed that thoughtful gesture.

Three minutes later she heard the elevator ding. She glanced up and saw Castle making his way toward her desk with his head down. He gave an awkward look to Ryan and Esposito, before turning his head quickly. The two Detectives gave each other a knowing look.

Castle sat down in his chair. He felt Beckett's eyes on him. "Hey."

She looked at his empty hands then back at his eyes. He looked down, slowly realizing that he didn't bring any coffee.

He stood up and started walking backwards towards the break room. In a hushed tone he said, "I'll just go make some."

When he left, Beckett walked to Esposito's desk. "Do you guys know what's wrong with Castle today? He's acting kind of distant."

Esposito paused before answering, "Um, well he had a long night."

Ryan joined in, "Yeah, it's probably just a hangover. It'll pass."

She looked towards the break room, where she saw Castle watching them talk. He quickly turned his attention back to the cup that was overflowing with coffee, cursing under his breath.

"Maybe I should help him." Ryan said as he stood and walked over to the panicking writer.

Esposito also stood up, and walked around to the front his desk next to Beckett. He folded his arms.

"Yes?" Beckett asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on between you and your boy over there." He nodded his head towards Castle, who was currently cleaning the floor with Ryan.

"What do you mean?"

"What are your intentions with him?"

She was taken aback when she heard him ask that. Hesitating she responded, "Uh, well, when he gets back I'm going to get back to work and he is going to help."

"You know what I mean, Beckett. Are you just dragging him along for the ride or are you _in it_ with him?"

She had a confused look on.

"Look, he cares about you. You might not see it, but that man right there," he pointed to Castle, "will do just about anything to keep you in his life. If you're not _in it_ with him then you should tell him now."

"I care about him too." She was going to continue but Esposito cut her off.

"Really? Because he comes in everyday with a glow in his eyes and you turn him down every chance you get. If you really care for him, you would show it and not avoid the inevitable." Esposito kept his voice soft and almost to a whisper.

Beckett was at a loss for words. She did care about him. More than anyone thought she did. Him being shot, stabbed, and all the other numerous occasions of him being in danger, tore her apart. He made her job more bearable with his jokes and unrealistic theories. However, she did not know where this little interrogation from Esposito came from. All she could think of to respond to him was, "And what is the inevitable?"

"Come on. You don't even realize how much he..." All of a sudden Esposito was interrupted by his partner.

"Wow he really knows how to make a mess." Ryan said putting a hand on Esposito's shoulder and pointed to Castle as he walked back to the little group.

Beckett kept her eye on Esposito before she turned her gaze to Castle, who was handing her her long awaited coffee. Ryan and Esposito retreated back to their desks, as did Beckett.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Castle asked suspiciously.

Beckett kept her eyes fixed on the papers in front of her. Not wanting to tell him about what Esposito was getting at, she gave him a close mouth smile, "And give you the satisfaction of knowing?"

Castle mirrored her smile, deciding that it was nothing to worry about. Maybe Esposito didn't tell her about his little confession from last night.

...

Beckett got a call. Another body. They have been working on the case for hours. They knew the killer was Neal Collins, but had no sufficient evidence that would put him away for good. He murdered single parents, so he can sell their babies to other couples. Castle suggested they go undercover as a couple, to catch him in the act.

"How is that gonna work?" Beckett asked.

"We can pretend to be husband and wife. Since we have Collins' accomplice in custody, he can set up the appointment for us to meet with him. We offer him money; he sells us a baby. We can bust him once we make the deal. It's perfect." Castle said, satisfied with his idea.

Beckett was leaning against her desk, staring at him, "You want us to go undercover to buy a baby from a murderer, who most likely will kill again just so he can sell us said baby?"

Castle furrowed his eyebrows, "Well, we won't tell him to give a us a random baby. So he'll have to hold off on the killing until he has the specifics. We just need to make the deal and you can arrest him." He shrugged.

Keeping her eyes on Castle she raised her voice, "Esposito, can you set it up?"

"No prob, boss." He picked up his phone and started dialing.

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow then." Castle said standing up.

"Wait a minute. Do we have to be husband and wife?"

"Of course. Plus it will fulfill your long time fantasy of being married to me." Castle grinned.

Beckett narrowed her eyes, "You wish."

_...(Later that night)_

Beckett walked into her apartment, beat from the day she just had. Esposito had arranged the whole meet with Collins. She and Castle will go undercover, as a married couple, to a restaurant and finesse Collins to incriminate himself. Simple.

She shook her head as she walked into her bedroom. It was so far from simple. Opening her closet she saw a certain man's clothing hanging. She opened a few of her drawers and saw that Josh's clothes were still there. Sighing, she pulled out her phone.

_**You still have your stuff here. Let me know when you're coming to get them back and don't forget to bring my key.**_

She tossed her phone on her bed, and made her way to the kitchen to pour some wine. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a long day.

_...(Tomorrow)_

"So, you two are going to play house?" Lanie asked, as she was looking through Beckett's dresses.

"We are not playing 'house'. We are going undercover. It's dangerous. Therefore..."

Lanie cut her off, "Say what you want, you are going to be all lovey dovey with writer boy tonight."

Beckett rolled her eyes. Her face tightened immediately, "Oh, geez you're right. I'm going to have to hang on his arm until we get Collins." She threw her head back. "This cannot get any worse."

"I don't know why you're complaining. You are going to a fancy restaurant with Richard Castle on your arm."

Beckett sighed. "Yes, and we are meeting a known murderer. Or did that little detail not cross your mind. Just..help me pick out something to wear."

Lanie chuckled. "Here, this should knock his socks off."

"Lanie, this isn't a date. I need something that I can move easily in. Not something that only covers about a quarter of my body." Beckett said looking down. "But it _would_ leave him slack jawed." She quickly added with a smirk.

"Make sure you call me, and tell me how everything went. Mkay?"

"Fine." Beckett said softly.

Once Beckett found a decent outfit to wear, Lanie decided to leave. Even though she wanted to see the look on Castles face, she thought they should have their little moment to themselves.

Beckett finished putting on her make up, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and saw Castle standing in a very fashionable black blazer and dress pants. He left a few buttons on his white shirt undone, revealing a small portion of his smooth and faintly tanned chest.

Castle watched as she looked at him from head to toe, smiling because he just rendered her speechless. That was a first. He began to look her over, and could not help but open his mouth slightly, at how gorgeous Beckett looked.

Noticing that he was standing there doing nothing, he decided now would be a good time to say something. "Wow, you look amazing." His eyes fell to her feet. "But, what if you need to run? Won't those heels slow you down?" Castle said, meeting her eyes.

She leaned into his personal space, enunciating every letter, "Do you doubt my capability of running in heels, Rick?"

Not giving him a chance to answer, Beckett turned around, leading Castle into the living room. "And thanks to you, I have to make sure I look fitting, when we meet with Collins."

"It's not like you have to try hard." Castle said closing the door behind him.

Thankfully, her back was still to him, so he didn't see her blush. "I just need to get my purse and we can go."

She disappeared into her room, when Castle heard the front door opening. He spun around and saw Josh in the doorway, with a key in his hand. Castle froze. Josh was standing there, staring at the writer with a stoic expression on his face.

Beckett came into the living room, "Ok I'm ready." She glanced up and saw Castle with a worried look on his face. She was about to ask him what's wrong, when she saw movement behind him.

She looked at the man, who was still in the doorway, "Josh? What are you doing here? And do you ever knock?" Beckett asked, annoyed that every time he came over, he always let himself in.

Josh ignored her questions, "What is he doing here? Are you two going on a date? I knew there was something going on between the two of you."

Castle gestured towards him and Beckett, "We are not together." he was about to go on, but Beckett cut him off.

"It does not matter if we are or aren't together. You and I are over Josh. That does not give you the right to barge into my home and interrogate me."

"I did not 'barge' in. I have a key, remember."

"Why are you here?" She folded her arms.

"I came for my stuff. You texted me."

"I also said to let me know when you are coming." She sighed and pointed to a corner, "Just get your stuff and go. Leave my key on your way out."

Castle was standing on the sidelines watching the two have a hard stare towards each other.

Josh moved to the box that was in the corner. Before picking it up, he lowered his voice, "Can we talk about this?"

She almost laughed at him, "Theres nothing to talk about."

Nodding he lifted the box up, effortlessly, and made his way towards the door. He gave Castle a disbelieving look as he past him. He was almost into the hall, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"You forgot to leave the key." Castle said in a loud whisper.

Josh remained stoic as he reached into his pocket, and placed it into Castle's open hand.

"Treat her well." was all Josh had to say to the writer.

Castle nodded, "When have I not."

With that, Josh walked away, thinking about how he had treated Kate. If he hadn't accused her of being unfaithful, and actually tried to make an effort to get to know her fellow Detectives, he might still be with her. Instead, he's leaving her life for good.

Castle closed the door and walked back to where Beckett was standing. "To think we didn't get to the 'fooling a murderer' part of the night yet." He tried to lighten the mood.

Beckett half smiled.

Castle walked up to her side and held out his arm. "Are you ready to be my wife and arrest a dangerous criminal?"

She looked at his arm, then wrapped hers around it. "Ready as I'll ever be."

**_A/N: So yea, long story short it took me a very long time to start this chapter. Next chapter will be a blast to write so look forward to reading it. I promise it won't take me 2 weeks to write it. _**

**_Any suggestions or feedback are always welcome. _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: You guys are in for a treat.**_

_Previously..._

_Josh picked up his stuff, and is now out of Kate's life. Castle and Beckett are going undercover as a married couple._

_**Chapter 12**_

Outside the restaurant, Beckett was briefing Esposito about their plan to get Collins. "You and Ryan are going to be in the van recording the conversation. As soon as we make the deal, come in and we'll take him down."

Ryan held out his hand holding the ear pieces to Castle and Beckett.

"Got it." Esposito nodded his head as he stepped inside the van, after Ryan.

With the door still open, Ryan turned around with a sly grin, "Have fun you two."

Beckett slid the door shut, before he was able to get another sentence out. She looked at Castle and saw him smiling.

"Let's get this over with, please. I need this night to end." Beckett said, grabbing his arm.

"Whatever you say, dear." Castle added, as he offered her his arm in a more subtle way "So, what are our cover names? I can't say I'm a writer."

"You don't have to say your last name, you can stick to just Richard."

"Oh come on, where is the fun in that?" He whined. "I want the full experience of going undercover."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. What name do you want."

"I was always a fan of the name Peter."

"Seriously?"

"What is your name going to be?" Castle asked, facing her.

"Why do I need to change _my_ name?"

Castle stared at her.

Shaking her head, she chose a random name. "Elizabeth."

"Thank you. That is all I ask, after you my lady." Castle said, opening the door.

They walked through the doors of the classy, five star restaurant that Collins chose. They heard a band, playing soft music. There was a bar to the right of the entrance. The rest of the restaurant was filled with tables occupied by well dressed businessmen, and wealthy couples.

Still holding on to "Peter's" arm, she was looking at all the possible exits Collins could take. There was only logical escape route he would take, and that was the front door. It would be too much of a hassle to exit through the kitchen.

"Keep a look out on the front door." She muttered to Ryan and Esposito.

Castle walked up to the host, and gave him the name Collins told them to go by.

"Hello, my good man." Castle greeted. "Do you have a table under the name Bennet?"

The host looked at his book, "Yes, your table is ready. Right this way."

"After you, _Elizabeth_." Castle grinned, letting Beckett walk ahead of him.

The Host turned around and led them to their table, which was in a secluded corner. It had a direct path towards the front entrance. Beckett made a note that Collins was prepared for a quick exit. Therefore, she had to be more than ready for any mishap that may happen.

They sat down in the two chairs that were next to each other. There was an empty seat across from them. They waited for close to five minutes, when Castle gasped, "We don't have a background story. What if he tries to catch us with off hand questions. We are so not prepared for this."

"Castle.."

"Shh, it's Peter." Castle said looking around, checking if anyone heard her.

"_Peter_," Beckett began. "We have known each other for three years. I know you just as well as you know me. I think we will be able to handle anything he throws at us."

"But we don't know each other as a married couple. What side do you sleep on? DO you talk in your sleep? What do you wear to bed?" Castle asked the last question with a little hope in his voice.

Beckett glared at him, "You're a writer, use your imagination."

"Whatever you say, Lizzy." Castle smiled.

Beckett narrowed her eyes at him.

He tore his eyes away from hers, long enough to see a man in a suit, walking towards them. He unconsciously took Beckett's hand in his, and intertwined their fingers. Beckett looked down and was about to pull away, when he squeezed her hand gently. She lifted her head, and followed Castle's gaze to see Collins making his way to the table.

When he arrived, Castle stood up and offered to shake his hand. Beckett noticed Collins was hesitant, but he ended up taking it.

Castle introduced her, "This is my beautiful wife, Elizabeth."

Beckett stood up, taking Collins hand to shake. She could tell he was sizing them up. As they were in the process of sitting down, Beckett turned her head so Collins wouldn't see her whisper in Castle's ear.

"He's suspicious. Try to sell it." She cleared her throat, and faced Collins.

"So you want a baby?" Collins wasted no time.

"Yes, Lizzy here just isn't able to...you know." Castle wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Reproduce?" Collins finished.

"Well, _honey_, we would have a better chance, if you had any _juice_ left." Beckett shot back.

Castle's face straightened as he released her hand, "Oh, I have plenty juice left, baby." He leaned an inch closer to her.

"Guess you just don't know how to use it, then." She also leaned in a bit as well.

(Esposito and Ryan, who were listening the whole time, looked at each other.)

Beckett was in the middle of staring Castle down, when she heard Esposito's voice in her ear.

"_Uh guys, sorry to interrupt, but we are trying to catch a murderer, who is sitting two feet away from you. Can we try to stay focused. You can continue your little talk about each other's juices, later."_

Castle had to suppress a laugh. He faced Collins, "We would love to have a baby."

Collins shifted in his seat, "How long have you been married?"

"Three years. Feels like thirty." Beckett answered, with a bit of honesty. She felt like she had been working with Castle for way more than three years. This man helped her through so many tough moments in her life. Whether it was her mother's case, or almost being blown up, he was there.

"It will be, someday." Castle said softly. He moved his hand back to it's original spot, holding hers.

Beckett froze. She did not miss the sincerity and sureness in his voice. The waiter came to their table and asked what they wanted to eat.

Collins was fascinated by this couple. Usually, when he met with potential buyers, they would act so desperate to please him, that they did not even seem like they loved each other. These two were different. He saw it in their eyes, the way they looked at each other. It was like looking at a couple, who just started to realize their infinite love for each other.

His curiosity was eating at him. "How did you propose to her?" Collins always asked this question. Even if it does not matter to him, a part of him loves to know how creative a man can get for the woman he loves.

Beckett was caught off guard. She did not think he would ask something like this. A murderer cares about the money and the kill. She was going to say something simple, but Castle started answering before she had a chance.

"Well it was not easy." Castle began. "Me and my brilliant mind, wanted to take hers off thinking that I would propose to her. I was hoping it would be a surprise when I finally did it. So what do I do? I made her believe that I never wanted to be married."

Beckett was listening intently. She forgot that she should know this story already, seeing as how they were "married".

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Collins said.

"It was." Castle took a sip of his water. "Turns out Lizzy felt very strongly that if I was not going to take this relationship to the next level, we should end it." He looked at Beckett, who was sitting a few inches closer to him.

"So, how did you get her back?" Collins was very into the story now. He had not heard anything like this yet.

"My friends told me she took her bags moved out of our apartment. I thought my life just came crashing down. Talk about a backfire. I went home, where I found the apartment lit by candles on every surface, throughout the living room. The radio was playing a song, "Can't Help Falling In Love", by Andrea Bocelli."

"Classic. Then what happened?" Collins said, intrigued.

Castle chuckled. In a lower voice, he said, "I walked into the living room and I saw Lizzy standing in the middle, her hands clasped together. She was nervous. All she said to me was _"You wanted it to be a surprise." _First of all, my heart sank. I thought I would never see her again." Castle turned his head back to Beckett, "Do you want to tell him the rest?"

She attempted to continue, but ended up mixing her words up. "Why don't you just tell it. You do a way better job than me."

"Yea, I do, do a better job than you." Castle joked.

Beckett smacked his arm. "Focus."

Castle faced Collins and spoke softly, "Lizzy walked up to me and knelt down. She began talking, but became real emotional. She was mid-sentence, when she started crying."

Beckett narrowed her eyes, "Really. I guess theres a reason why girls don't do that."

"I had to put you out of your misery." He faced Collins again. "I knelt down as well, and took her hands in mine. I looked into her eyes." Castle turned his head back to Beckett. "And I said, _Elizabeth, I have known you for three years. You became my best friend.I have never met someone as amazing as you. You are the love of my life, and I don't ever want to live it without you."_

Beckett was staring into his deep blue eyes. She was imagining herself, kneeling on the floor with Castle, as he was bearing his soul to her. She started to feel tears swell in her hazel eyes.

Castle was losing himself, as he told the story. The only terrible thing about it, is it had not happened. He saw her watching his every move. She was fixed on his eyes.

Without blinking, he continued, "_WIll you marry me?_"

Beckett was so caught up in the moment that she did not realize she was smiling. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes. She took a deep breath, and cleared them away.

_Back in the van, Ryan looked at Esposito, "Dude, are they married or are they undercover?"_

_Esposito spoke into the mic, "You guys did a great job selling it, now can we make the deal already, before I die of all this mushy stuff."_

Beckett gathered herself. "Then he got all choked up and I had to comfort him. The end."

"Wow, I can see why you do not tell stories." Collins said. "Ok, I like you guys. I may be willing to give you a discount."

Beckett sharpened her focus. She sat up straight, "How much are we talking?"

Collins took out a pen, from the inside pocket of this suit's jacket, and wrote on a napkin his desired amount. He slid it to Castle.

Castle held up the napkin, so Beckett could see as well. His eyes widened, "That's the price for a baby?"

Beckett could tell Castle would lose it soon. She squeezed his leg to get his attention. She did not want him to get out of hand. Beckett brought her eyes back to Collins. "We'll pay."

"Great. Do you have any preferences? Race? Ethnicity?" Collins raised his eyebrows.

Castle narrowed his eyes, and through gritted teeth, he said, "Just an average child will suffice."

Collins was looking down, so he did not see Castle's facial expression. "How would you like to pay? I take cash or credit."

Keeping up the facade, Beckett asked, "Did you bring the credit card, hon?"

"Yes, dear, I did." Castle reached into his pocket, and pulled out the card the precinct gave him, in case they needed one. He handed it to Collins, who reached under the table and brought out a credit card machine.

Beckett watched him maneuver it, then handed the card back.

"I think you two will be fine parents. You're so in love." Collins smiled. It was almost as if he did not realize, he was a cold blooded killer. "You can pick up your baby at the corner of 67th street on Park avenue."

"Where do you get these babies?" Beckett asked innocently, trying not to spook him.

Collins paused. "Let's just say, they would grow up in a broken home, if it weren't for me."

_Esposito voiced in, "We got enough Beckett. Let's take him down now."_

The radio went dead, as Beckett stood up and flashed her badge at Collins. "Neal Collins, you are under arrest for the murders of Walter Johnson, Theresa Harding, and John Seymour."

Castle was on his feet, as well. He was slightly distracted, due to the fact he was trying to figure out where she was hiding her badge. She did not have any pockets on her snug dress.

Beckett was in the middle of reading him his rights, when Collins bolted from the table. Beckett immediately whipped out her gun, when she saw him point a Revolver at her. She saw him cock it back, causing her to fire off one shot. Castle and Beckett both watched as he fell to the floor. Soon there were screams, echoing throughout the restaurant.

Beckett saw Ryan and Esposito making their way through the crowd, finding Collins on the floor. She turned to Castle, "Are you okay?"

He gave the 'okay' gesture and she turned around to join the Detectives.

When she reached them, she saw Ryan handcuffing Collins. Esposito turned to her, "Hell of a shot, Beckett. You hit his gun."

"Yea, and you nearly broke my wrist." Collins spat.

"Unfortunately, you'll live." Beckett retaliated. She faced Ryan and Esposito. "Let's take this scumbag downtown." Beckett said, smoothing her now scrunched up dress.

_...12th Precinct..._

Castle walked up to Beckett, who was watching the uniforms take Collins in. "To think, he only killed single parents because they were not worthy enough to take care of a child. That is just..." He could not think of a clean way to end that sentence.

"Sad?" Beckett finished.

"To put it nicely, yes." Castle said. A moment passed, as we watched her step in front of him, only a mere foot separating them. "What?"

"You had that proposal story ready to go." She paused. "Did you just pull it out of thin air, or did you actually plan that?" Beckett was curious.

"I like to imagine the different possibilities." Castle smiled. "I was thinking..." Still standing in front of her, he shifted his eyes to look behind her, and to his left and right. Noticing no one was going to interrupt him, he brought his eyes back down to Beckett. He saw the anticipation on her face, so he continued. "I was thinking, maybe we should have dinner sometime."

"And what? Debrief each other?" Beckett joked.

Castle half smiled, "I was hoping for more of a personal setting. A candle lit dinner, discussing anything, but dead bodies. You can finally hang those cuffs up for a night."

She chuckled. "Like a date?"

"You can call it what you like, but I am going to take you to dinner on Friday." Castle was not blinking.

He saw her mentally debating, whether it would be a good idea or not. She finally spoke, "It is _not_ a date."

Castle relaxed a little bit, "So, is that a yes?"

She nodded her head with a smile, and turned around. "Pick me up at 8. Don't be late."

Castle turned around and started walking in the other direction,towards the elevators, with a large grin on his face.

The next few days were a blur. Neither Castle nor Beckett talked about their 'non-date' on Friday. Beckett would feel Castle watching her from time to time, but she did not pay any attention to him. She also noticed he was closer to her than usual. They would brush hands, when passing each other files, or bumps knees, when they were sitting.

_Friday night at a nice restaurant._

Beckett was looking at the menu, when she realized Castle was watching her. She kept her eyes down, "Unless you see a list of very pricy food written on my forehead, you should be looking at what you want to eat."

Not surprised that she noticed him watching her, without even shifting her eyes, he added, "Maybe I just like the view."

She glanced up, "Is this how you woo all of your dates?"

He grinned, "I thought this was _not_ a date."

_Crap. _"It's not." Beckett said looking back down at her menu.

"You look exquisite, tonight." He said, smiling at his menu.

Beckett was thankful that he didn't see her blush slightly. The waiter came asked what they decided on. Castle ordered lobster, while Beckett ordered pasta with Alfredo sauce. Their waiter gathered their menus, poured a very expensive bottle of wine, and made his way to the kitchen.

Castle took a sip of his wine and placed the glass on the table. "I have something for you."

Beckett looked at him curiously.

Castle said, hesitantly. "Remember that little _disagreement_ me and Josh had last week?"

"How can I forget? I have dealt with murderers with more manners than the two of you."

"The _two_ of us?" Castle sat back in his chair. "I was defending you. If he can't keep it in his pants, then he does not deserve to be with a woman, such as yourself. I am sorry, but he was loser."

Beckett was stunned at how blunt he was being.

His face and voice softened. "Anyway, I was trying to say that I believe I broke one of your picture frames that night. So..." Castle reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. He reached across the table and handed it to her.

She stared at his hand.

"It won't bite." He nudged it on her arm.

Giving in, she took the box, and unwrapped it. Her eyes widened, as she revealed a silver picture frame. Just by the look of it, she knew it must have cost more than her weekly salary. Paying more attention to the picture, in the frame, she noticed three familiar faces. She looked closer and saw the exact picture that was in the broken frame. It was of her father, and mother holding her, when she was a baby.

"Wow." She was breathless. "Castle, how did get this?" Beckett looked up. She did not see notice him take anything from her apartment for the small amount of times he was over.

"Do you like it?" Castle asked.

"What kind of question is that?" She looked back at the frame. "Its beautiful, you didn't have to do this. You weren't the only one in that fight."

"I _wanted_ to."

Beckett could not believe he did something like this. Josh had never gotten her anything, and he was her so called boyfriend. He was the one that caused the picture frame to break, not Castle. She placed the frame on the side of the table, so Castle and her can both see.

Just then, their food came. They ate quietly, revering in each other's presence. It was the most comfortable they have felt all week. There was no talk about bodies. They have seen enough of that. There was no more discussion about Josh. They were done with him. Even better, there was no threat of imminent danger. All there was was laughter.

After taking their time eating, they finally finished. Castle was looking at Beckett in a whole new way. He sees that she can be free from worry, and he likes it. He wants to see it everyday, knowing he can provide her the happiness she deserves. Making up his mind, he decided he wants to ask her out, before the night is over. Before he misses his chance. Again.

They walked out of the restaurant into the cool night, and waited for a cab. Beckett noticed Castle looked uncomfortable. If the light hit him just right, she could see he was sweating.

"Castle, do you feel ok?"

He brought his focus back to her. He was nervous about asking her out. They never fully talked about what they were, so he did not know what to expect.

"Yea, yea. I'm fine." Castle shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Beckett raised her eyebrows. He did not look fine, so to speak.

Castle took a deep breath, "I had a really great time tonight." He felt his stomach twisting. His nerves were getting the best of him. This was it. "How would you like to.." All of sudden he realized his stomach was not twisting from his nerves. He stopped speaking and ran to the nearest garbage can, and emptied his stomach contents.

Beckett hurried next to him and started rubbing his back, as he continued to keep his head down. Once he got his breath back, he lifted his head. Under the light Beckett saw his pale face.

"What was in that lobster?" Beckett felt his forehead. "You're warm. Let's get you home."

Castle nodded with dreary eyes.

Castle stumbled a bit, as he and Beckett walked inside his loft. She turned on a few lights, dimming them, in case Castle had a headache. She took her heels off and set them aside.

"I'll go get you a little bucket. You should lay down on the couch."

Castle was way ahead of her. He plopped down on the couch and kicked off his shoes, as he waited for her to come back.

Beckett came back with some Tylenol and a glass of water, along with the bucket.

"Here take these." She handed him the pills, and set the bucket on the floor next to him. He was sitting upright, his head leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes closed.

"Castle?"

"Hmm." He lifted his head. "Oh, thank you."

"Where's Alexis and Martha?" She said looking around.

"They went to the spa for the weekend." He swallowed the pills.

"So you're alone?" Beckett asked concerned. He should not be alone, when he is this sick.

"Yup."

"Lay down, you'll feel better with your feet up."

Castle slowly obliged. Once he was settled lying down on his side, Beckett sat down on the floor near his head.

"You don't have to stay, you know." Castle said gently.

Beckett turned her head slightly, "You are sick, I am not going to leave you alone."

"Fine, but only because I'm too tired to argue." He looked down at the bucket. "This was so not how I wanted this night to end."

She chuckled, "Well, nothing ever goes the way we want it."

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Before Beckett could answer he grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand. He sat up a bit so he can pull her down. Then he rested his head on her lap. She looked down and saw he had a school boy expression plastered all over his face.

He closed his eyes, "See this is more comfortable. Now, if I have to upchuck, I won't get anything on you."

"How thoughtful of you." She shook her head, smiling.

A few minutes passed. Castle was drifting when he felt something on his head. Beckett was running her fingers through his hair. It looked so soft, she could not resist. She the felt something tickling her knee. She looked down, and saw Castle going over her knee with his fingertips.

She let out a sigh, and let her eyes close. She could stay like this forever.

"Castle?" She said in a low voice.

"Mm."

"What were you trying to ask me earlier?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me." Beckett did not like to beg, but from the look on his face, she wanted to know what he had to say.

Castle turned so he was lying on his back and looking up to Beckett. He let out a breath, "I wanted to know, if you would like to go out with me?"

Beckett was taken aback. She definitely was not expecting that.

He continued, "There is nothing getting in the way this time. No Demming, no Josh..."

"No Gina." Beckett added.

"Touché." Castle sat up and turned to face her, tucking one leg beneath him. His face was completely serious. "Kate. I want to do this. We have been beating around the bush for three years. Believe me, I am thrilled we had those years to get to know one another, but, I want more. I don't want to see you with another guy if he's not me."

Beckett did not say anything. She was trying to let it all sink in.

"Look, think about it. There is no rush, just don't turn me down without thinking of the possibilities." Castle got up and took the bucket to the bathroom.

Beckett was sitting there in a daze. She heard faint sounds of Castle vomiting, but pushed it aside. Her mind went back to the undercover dinner. He said hopefully they would have thirty years together. Maybe he was in it for the long haul.

Castle came back into the living room, "So, you're staying here tonight." It was not even a question.

"I don't have any clothes here." She stood up.

"Beckett, I live in a house with two very stylish women. I think we can find you something." He paused before adding, "Of mine."

"Nice to see food poisoning is not affecting your ability to be a jackass." She narrowed her eyes.

"Ouch." Castle chuckled.

"You should go to sleep. You'll feel a lot better in the morning, if you get some rest."

He sighed, "Fine. You can sleep in the guest room you had last time. It's clean and all fixed up."

"Thank you."

"Now do you prefer boxers or briefs?" Castle raised an eyebrow as Beckett rolled her eyes.

Castle woke up to a haunting aroma that floated in his room. He opened one eye at a time, and lifted his head. Testing his boundaries, he shook his head back and forth to see if he was still sick. He definitely had a headache. He stood up and put his robe on then padded to his bathroom to fix himself up. Once he finished he left his bedroom and went to the kitchen. There he found Beckett making bacon and eggs.

"You know this is becoming a regular thing with you?" Castle said loudly, startling her.

She almost dropped the pan, "Castle, what the hell? Don't sneak up on me like that. Next time I'll smack you with this frying pan."

Castle smiled, "Looking forward to it, Detective."

She put the breakfast on a plate for Castle. He walked over to her still a little sleepy and took the plate from her.

"Thank you, so much." He leaned in a bit, and kissed the corner of her mouth. He pulled away and his eyes widened, when he realized what he did.

He was about to apologize to her, when he saw her eyes flicker to his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when he felt a pair of lips come into contact with his. It took him only a second to see that she did not trip and fall into him. She purposefully went into to kiss him. Not a second went by, when she felt him kiss back. Castle, somehow, placed the plate of food on the table. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. She put her arms around his neck, tightly. This kiss soon turned deep, when they had to come up for air.

Still hugging her close to him, he looked down and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" Beckett looked into his eyes.

Castle responded with another kiss, then added, "Thank God, I brushed my teeth."

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought of that chapter. It took a while to write. But hey, its the longest chapter yet. I hope I spotted all the grammar mistakes, I apologize if i missed a few, or a lot. Show me some love and review :)**

**Did any of you see that promo? whew!**

**We will be nearing the end of the story soon .. yes yes its very sad .. **

**If you want, follow us on Twitter Sandriiful and Itzcynthiie**


	13. Chapter 13

Previously…

Castle got food poisoning, and Beckett took care of him. She spent the night and Castle kissed Kate in the morning. She kissed back, and pretty much said she'll go out with him.

**Chapter 13**

It took them a while to actually eat their breakfast. Three years of sexual tension could not be ignored anymore. Hands were roaming, arms were pulling each other closer, and Kate was finally letting go of this invisible wall. She could feel herself accepting everything Castle was wordlessly offering.

A life.

A safe life with him. He was always there for her, whether she wanted him or not. He stood by her through all the gun battles, all the times she was an inch from death. For all the times someone tried to knock her down he was there to watch her rise.

Castle tangled his fingers in her messy bun, and wrapped his other hand around her lower back. He heard a faint moan and deepened the kiss.

Kate released her firm grip on his neck and pulled their mouths apart. Castle leaned his forehead on hers, breathing her in.

Castle cleared his throat, "If this is the way you make breakfast for the ill, I think I should get food poisoning more often."

"Do that, and I will get Esposito and Ryan to make you your bacon" Kate retorted in a seductive voice.

"Hmm. Jenny I can deal with, I don't think I want to compete with Lanie. She knows how to handle sharp objects."

"Yea, she is a force you don't want to mess with." Kate then felt something tickling the length of her spine. "Castle."

"Yes?" His eyes were closed.

"Your hand." Kate was doing her best not to let him feel her shiver.

"What about it?" He was lightly running his fingers up and down her back at a slow pace. It was giving her goose bumps and he felt it.

"It needs to be still, or it will be severed." She tried to keep her voice calm, but it ended up coming out hoarse.

Castle's hands stopped moving, but his fingers continued to rub circles. It was driving Kate crazy. She needed to stop this.

"Ok, time to eat." Kate pulled away.

Castle took her in his arms once more, and gave a bruising kiss. He parted from her, gathered his plate and took it to his seat, without looking back. He grinned when he saw she didn't move from the spot for a couple of seconds.

….

They got a call from Lanie, informing them there was another body. Before either one of them knew it they were walking side by side, in Central Park, to the crime scene. They had made a quick pit stop at Beckett's apartment so she can change quickly, even though Castle tried to persuade her to go in her dress from last night.

The two silently agreed that they would wait to tell everyone about their new relationship. Castle's pinky would gently brush Beckett's every now and again. She made sure to hide any hint of a smile from him. Although, deep down she knew that he had a feeling of what he does to her.

They crossed the yellow tape, while Castle tried to take a few steps away from Beckett to keep some distance between each other. Lanie was kneeling down next to the victim, who surprisingly didn't look like he was harmed at all. There was no blood, or visible wounds that Beckett could see.

Lanie looked up from her clipboard and saw them walking up to her. Their hands touched for a moment before Castle stepped away from Beckett. Lanie simply waved it off. When is it ever what she thinks it is?

They finally got to Lanie, who told them about the body. Castle, being the writer he is, suggested a shape-shifting assassin from another dimension. Beckett simply waited until he was done spinning off a story of his own, to start building a more realistic theory.

Ryan and Esposito called Castle over to them. They were huddled about 20 feet away from where Lanie and Becket were.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Castle asked patting their shoulders.

"Great." Esposito continued, "I need some advice and Ryan here doesn't know much about this sort of thing."

"Advice, huh? How about check yourself before you wreck yourself." Castle replied, sticking out both index fingers and thumbs, successfully making a double gun gesture. He even threw in a wink.

Esposito glared at him, "Not that kind of advice."

"Oh. Then how can I help you?"

"I want to take Lanie out for dinner but she's getting a little picky and I ran out of decent restaurants to go to."

"He shot down all my ideas." Ryan said in a mock hurt voice.

"Bro, your best restaurant is getting closed down for pesticides."

"Well, how was I supposed to know they use any if not a lot of it?"

Esposito turned his attention back to Castle, "Do you have any suggestions?"

Castle chuckled, "A few." He was trying to think about the different restaurants, but his mind kept going back to last night. Aside from the lobster making him sick, that place had fantastic reviews. It also made his night into a much more memorable one. "You should try out this place, _Victoria__'__s_, it is very nice, and has great food. Just don't get the lobster." Castle warned.

"Is it going to clean out my bank account?" Esposito asked.

"What's money when you're with the woman you love." Castle could not help but smile.

"Fine, I'll look into it. But if I end up living out of a box because of that bill, you're buying me a new house…" Esposito pointed a finger at Castle's face, "with a dog."

"Understood." Castle lifted his arms in surrender.

"So Castle, what did you do last night? Hot date?" Ryan asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We went to _Victoria__'__s_ actually."

"Anyone we might know?" Ryan asked rocking on his heels. He always did enjoy the various stories Castle had about famous people.

Castle hesitated, "You may have seen her here and there."

"What, in like a movie or something?" Esposito asked.

"No, but she sure does have the looks for it." Castle said grinning.

"Ah, I see, so it was a good night then?" Ryan asked hintingly.

Castle's smile widened when he remembered Beckett running her fingers through his hair, when his head was resting on her lap. The way she felt under his fingertips.

Esposito turned to Ryan, "Dude, he can't hear you, the man is totally whipped."

"What's so wrong about being whipped? When is that ever a bad thing?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.

Esposito thought about that for a moment before Castle interrupted, "So, take Lanie to _Victoria__'__s_, she'll love it."

Back at the body, Lanie finished giving her report to Beckett.

"So, how are things with you and Esposito?" Kate asked standing up.

"That boy can not find good restaurants if it kicked him in the booty." Lanie shook her head, still kneeling over the victim.

"Really? Why don't you tell him where you want to go? You know so many good places." Kate furrowed her brow.

"_He _is the one that is supposed to find the good places and take me to them. Why should I do all the work? A girl needs a surprise here and there." Lanie's voice seemed to reach a new decibel with each word.

"He doesn't like your choices, does he?" Kate said knowingly.

"Not one." Lanie said flatly.

Kate laughed, "I know a good restaurant you both should love. It's romantic and they have amazing food. I'm still full from their pasta."

Lanie stood up, "And whom did you go to this amazing romantic place with that you didn't care to tell me about?" Lanie asked crossing her arms.

"Who." Kate corrected.

"Yes, who did you go with?" Lanie pressured.

"No, I'm correcting you. It should be 'who' instead of 'whom'." Kate grinned.

"Do not go all Castle on me Katherine Beckett, and do not change the subject. Answer the question."

"What? No one." Kate attempted to lie.

"Girl if this is how you act undercover, I fear for your life. You are a terrible liar." Lanie lifted her eyebrows. "Spill."

"I went to dinner with a guy. That's it." Kate shrugged.

Lanie stood her ground. It started to intimidate Kate. She faced killers, murderers, assassins, abductions, and freezers, but nothing tops a Lanie death stare.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You better give me more than 'that's it'. Who is he? What's he like? Are you going out again?"

"Lanie!" Kate interrupted, "Slow down. It was one date. I'm just…seeing how it goes. I don't want to jinx it by telling anyone about it."

"So he's obviously a secret. Do I know him?"

"No." Kate did not want to say anything else. She might not be able to hold the lie if she keeps talking about it.

"Is it the guy from the 4th floor, with the spikey hair?"

"Who? Oh geez, Lanie, that guy is married, and I don't go for spikey hair." Kate shook her head.

"He is? Such a shame. Ok, fine, don't tell me. Just know, I will find out." With that, Kate knew she would drop it. For now.

Kate continued to tell Lanie about the restaurant when Castle and the two Detectives came back from their little powwow.

"Castle and I will go talk to the family, you two check the usual." Beckett ordered as she and Castle started walking towards the car.

Ryan, Esposito and Lanie watched them walk away. Ryan's phone rang. Excusing himself, he left Esposito and Lanie together. Esposito took out his phone to dial a few contacts for the case.

"Hey, Lane, you want to go to dinner tomorrow night? Castle told me about this place he went to last night, supposed to be real good."

"Last night, huh?"

"Yea, he had a hot date apparently. Wouldn't tell us who she is though."

Lanie looked back at her 'friend' and her friend's 'partner' still making their way towards the exit of the park.

"Did he say the name of the restaurant they went to?" She asked. Esposito could tell Lanie was trying to figure something out.

"_Victoria__'__s._Why?"

"I'll be damned." Lanie mumbled to herself. She recalled the name of the restaurant Kate said right before the guys joined them.

"So is that a yes?" Esposito was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yea, of course baby." She looked back across the park.

"What's going on? You seem…distracted." Esposito pocketed his phone.

Lanie was thinking about how Castle and Beckett walked up to her, and how they were practically holding hands. She was thinking about how when they left, they were still close to each other, and saw Castle sneak in a few side glances at Beckett. She was thinking about how Kate went on a date the same night Castle went on a date – at the same restaurant.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Esposito asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not sure, but _I__ think_ I know who won that bet." Lanie said with a smirk.

Esposito thought about it for a minute. His eyes widened, "You mean…"

"Mhm, our little writer and his muse seem to be _in__ flagrante__ delicto_."

"What? Speak English." He was beyond lost.

Lanie sighed, "They're knocking boots and didn't tell us! Kate was Castle's date last night. They both went to that restaurant. Together."

"You're kidding. Why wouldn't they tell us?"

"I don't know, but that hurts. She is my best friend and she has the audacity to keep this a secret."

They were silent for a minute when Esposito said, "How would you like to get back at her?"

Lanie looked into his eyes, "I'm listening."

"Ok so we know they are together. How about we pretend to set up Castle with one of your friends? It would put Castle into an awkward position and Kate will be jealous. It's a double whammy. That will teach them for keeping stuff from us." Esposito said confidently.

"Oh I love the way you think, Javier." Lanie said seductively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a lingering kiss.

Ryan came back and saw his partner and Lanie kissing. "Ok, I'm back, let's take it down a notch. Did I miss anything?"

"You missed everything bro, I'll explain it to you in the car." Esposito turned back to Lanie, "I'll see you tomorrow chica." With that, he kissed her again.

Ryan cleared his throat. "We do have a murder to solve."

_**A/N: Sorry for the abnormally long wait. College doesn't appreciate Castle as we do apparently. Hope you liked it this chapter. Let me know what you think. **_


End file.
